Losing Myself
by xNiight of hate
Summary: [AU OOC][SanMir]New summary: Sango's life seems great to others. But then, something happens and now she tries to commit a huge sin, Suicide. [rest of summary in side]! Finally Completed! Eventually I'll have the alternative up![not posted in chap.11]
1. prologue:This is my Life

**A/n: This is a bit of a true story I heard. The problem is anyways. The ending I am not sure. But I made it up. Let it hope, that people don't feel like committing suicide or anything.**

**Summary: Sango is a senior in high school and has to much pressure in her life. Her world seems to be torn in half. Two weeks before school lets out, she told her friend Kagome that she plans to commit suicide and Kagome is sworn not to let another person know about it. This suicide plan could tear everyone apart. Can Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome save her before it's really too late? Pairings: Miroku/Sango and slight Inuyasha/Kagome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Kagome, Sango, Miroku, etc. etc.**

**Losing Myself**

**Chapter 1: This is my life.**

_Sango's P.O.V._

_Beep, Beep, Bee-_

I turned off the alarm clock and got out of bed. I wish my life was as perfect as the others thought. Sure, I may be a bit above upper-middle class person. I had lots of stuff, but most of them are old junk, and gifts from the family and others.

Ever since I was in 7th grade, my parents have been fighting non-stop over every little problem. Even during family trips, to little reunions, to our house.

I manage to put up with it, but my cousin, Kagura, keeps bossing me around like I am her slave. Problem, she just quit her recent gang to join another one. But no matter how much I hate her, I care for her.

Ha. I seem so out of touch with myself, like I'm slipping away. Oh, did I mention our teacher, 'professor' Naraku hates me so, and I am basically failing his class! I am a straight B- student. This sucks. My parents don't abuse me, but they hit each other and pressure me so bad. I hate this life.

I got ready for school. I walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. After 10 short minutes, I came out wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt, a black mini skirt, and a pair of stretch black, knee high, high heel boots. I put my hair into a high ponytail and for make up, my trademark magenta eye shadow. I took a look t my room a final time before I headed out. There were junk in boxes, a computer, a bed, and a desk.

Everything just feels so broken, and I hate it. My friend Kagome is great, but since she started going out with Inuyasha, she doesn't pay a lot of attention to others unless it's important. My friend Miroku is a total pervert. It's hard to believe I have some feelings for him. But hey, it's not like he cares. I don't know if he likes me more than a friend. How is it that I can never feel happy anymore? I mean truly happy. I just put on a mask and everyone thinks the smile is real. Can I end it? I am so not sure.

I reached school, putting on a small smile. Ha, the damn suckers fell for it. "Hey Sango!" I heard. I turned around to see my best friend Kagome Higurashi waving to me with a happy smile on her face. Kagome had her hair down to the middle of her back, had chocolate brown eyes that held happiness and joy. I on the other had brown eyes that held hidden emotions. "Hey." I said in a happy tone. She was about to say something when I felt a certain hand on my butt. I turned around and slapped the person's face.

"Damn Hentai!" I yelled at him. If you can guess, the perverts name is my friend Miroku. He had dark brown hair in a small ponytail, with icy, dark blue eyes.

"Feh. He never learns." A guy said. He had long silver hair, golden amber eyes, and two, white cute doggy ears on his head. This is Inuyasha, he's a half demon. Oh, by the way, the school I go to is for demons, half demons, humans, Mikos, monks, and demon slayers etc, etc.

Before anyone of us could say another thing, the bell rang. I sighed and walked up the stairs, into hell. Oops, I mean 'school'.

**A/n: So what do you think of this story? I will not update until I get at least one review. Flames, I guess are expectable, but go easy. And for anyone who's reading my other Inuyasha story, 'Just Another Day', I won't be updating for a bit because I have a new computer coming in soon. And I'm getting more and more homework, so I'll try updating as soon as I can. Well, R&R, ja ne! **


	2. My Changing Life

**A/n: Hey wassup? Sorry it took so long. We just installed Microsoft on this computer. So yeah. I'd like to thank my first reviewers!**

**xxX POISON Xxx: Yeah. Thanks for the review! Here is the new chapter!**

**SanMirLover: Thank you! I updated! Yay!**

**ZionCross: Thank you for the comment. I wanted this story to be first person, but I'll try not to do it so often. This chapter is also first person.**

**DarkCrimsonLight: Hey, I hate this kind of life for the story. My friend has a life, a bit like this and so do I. But I won't ever commit suicide either.**

**casui: Thanks for reviewing! And the reason is that it was the prologue! Oops. That's what I forgot to mention…oh well! This chapter is longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

**My Changing Life**

**Sango P.O.V.**

I walked up the stairs of Shikon High, with Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome next to me.

"Two mother effing weeks 'till school ends, and bye-bye High school!" Miroku said happily. Inuyasha 'Fehed', and Kagome was to busy talking to me, as I tried to pay attention.

"I mean, come on! Hojo and Koga know I'm with Inuyasha, yet they both stalk me! So basically he's trying to bribe me to dump him!" That was what I heard Kagome say. It's too boring though…

' _I wonder if mom and dad will ever stop fighting. I hate it.' _I thought.

We all headed toward our lockers, which were located right next to each other.

I sighed and fiddled with my combination till it opened. I got out her Biology book out of my locker and closed it. While everyone started to talk, Iremained quiet. _'I hate my life. Why don't they know, I'm not okay.' _I thought.

"Earth to Sango!" Kagome said waving her hand in front of me, snapping my mind outta my thoughts. "Nani?" I asked.

"What's with you Sango?" Miroku asked me with concern in his voice.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I said as the others nodded and we went to our Homeroom class. It's cool we have all the same classes together…sometimes.

"Aye let me take roll." Ms. Kaede said.

"Houshi Miroku"

"Here!"

"Tashio Inuyasha"

"What? Oh, here."

"Higurashi Kagome"

"Here Ms. Kaede!"

"Taijiya Sango."

"Here."

**(A/n: And then Koga, Hojo, Kikyo, uh… and I think that's it. I'm just too lazy to do the rest.)**

As soon as they finished taking role, the bell rang. They had a 5 minute break before any class started. "So anything new Sango?" Miroku asked her.

"Oh, nothing Houshi-sama." She answered him with a small smirk. She loved teasing him with that name.

"Sango! I thought I said not to call me that!" He whined.

Sango let out a small giggle. Her face may seem happy. But you couldn't see any happiness in her eyes. They sometimes held sorrow, anger, hate, nothing…anything but happiness.

Once she stopped laughing, she became quiet, thinking about her life…when everything came crashing down, in her opinion.

.:**Flash Back **:. ((Reg. POV))

_A 13-year old Sango walked home from a long day of school. A smile on her lips thinking about there family vacation coming up. 'I wonder what Mom and Daddy are planning for me and Kohaku!' She thought happily. That is, until she saw her house being surrounded by police officers. _

'_What the hell?' She thought beginning to worry. "Hey!" She shouted running over to an officer. "What's going on?"_

"_There has been a report of a murder around this area. That person came in and killed a little boy in that house." The officer said and pointed to Sango's house. Sango froze "No…no….oh please, god no!" She said aloud. Her tears were threatening to come loose. "I'm sorry. It was a boy around the age of nine. Is this your house?" The officer asked her._

"_Yeah…it's my house…and that was my little brother." She whispered the last part out. And her tears came pouring down her face. Her knees got weak, and she fell to the floor crying._

_After that day, they moved to another house, and her parents were bickering. Soon she met Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku. And her life, changed forever._

.:**End Flash back**:. ((End Reg. POV Start Sango POV again))

"Sango? Are you okay?" Miroku asked her, snapping out me out of my gaze.

I took a look at him. His icy blue eyes were full of concern. I gave him a smile. "Yeah…I was just thinking about before I moved."

I never really told anyone what happened. I just told them I moved because of an incident. Nothing more, and nothing less. I'm still not happy that the murderer only got 10 years in prison. He should get a death sentence.

"Feh. You think too much." Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha, you have to be nicer to your friends you know!" Kagome scolded at him. The two began to bicker, as I sighed. I closed my eyes and thought of nothing…until I felt something on my ass. I turned bright red and…

SLAP! "HENTAI!" I yelled to Miroku. He now had a red hand print on his face…as usual.

"Honestly. When will you learn?" I asked him, my face still red.

"Ah, my Lovely Sango…it's my cursed right hand. I have no control over it." He tried to reason with me…wait? Did he just call me, 'My Lovely Sango?'

"Don't call me, 'My Lovely Sango' Houshi-sama!" I yelled my face turning redder.

"I won't call you My Lovely Sango if you stop calling me Houshi-sama." He said with a grin.

"Fine, _Miroku._" I said, making 'Miroku' the main point. Again, he grinned.

Then, the bell rang. We got over to first period biology.

I sat down in my desk, in the second row from the back. Inuyasha sat on my right, Kagome on my left, and luckily, Miroku sat next to Inuyasha.

I didn't bother to pay attention to the teacher, 'Professor' Naraku anyways. I always wondered about who killed Kohaku. Just the thought of him, makes me sad. I slowly started to fall asleep, but the sound of the ball woke me up, and it signaled us to go to our next class.

We have writing class next. I loved writing; it's just a way to express how you feel, not by emotions, but by words.

"Okay, now write a poem about how you ever felt…it could be a happy time, a sad, depressed one, an angry one, a calm one, as long as it has to do with life." Our teacher, (a/n: who will be Ms. Yurisho ) Ms. Yurisho said. I instantly thought back to five years ago when Kohako died.

I took out a piece of paper and started to write. After 10 minutes, lots of people came up and read their poem. Soon it was my turn. I got out of my desk, stood up, and started to read.

"_Alone I was standing on days so cold_

_Too see you come near_

_I was happy to see you there_

_But on that fateful day_

_I would never again hear your voice say,_

"_Sister you are finally home!" _

_You left me, and now I am sad_

_Fate had a special way to punish me_

_I am in torment, I am in vein_

_There is no comfort, can you see?_

_I am sad, but you can't see_

_Without you, I feel slain._

_I would do anything, to make you come back_

_I don't have a reason to smile again_

_I miss you; I hope to see you again._

_I know you won't come back_

_But I miss you, my dear brother."_

I finished it and said, "This is called, "My dear brother." And that was my poem." I mentally smacked my forehead. _'That is sooo smart.' _I thought.

After 30 seconds of pure silence, the class started to clap, and I gave MS. Yurisho my paper and sat down. As we listened to the rest of the class' poems, I basically heard a lot about nature or love. Mines was the only sad or anti-happy one, like I care though. The bell rang, and I headed straight out the door to my locker.

"Hey Sango! What was that poem all about? I never knew you had a brother!" Kagome said surprised. I looked at her, with tears, covering my eyes. "I never told anyone why I moved here in the first place. Maybe, I'll tell you when the time is right." I said, ending it with a sigh.

"Can you tell us Sango?" Miroku almost begged.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, looking away. I sighed yet again…"Well, I guess, I could…" I said as I got my stuff. And we headed over to the patio to talk.

"Okay, when I was 13, a week before I started school here, something happened. My late little brother, Kohaku, was 9. I was walking home one day, and I couldn't wait to see him. But when I reached my house, it was surrounded by police officers. And they told me that a boy was shot in that house, and pointed to my house. I fell to the floor crying. So we moved here and yeah." I said, looking away.

Everyone was quiet. Kagome looked up at me, with pity in her eyes. "Oh Sango! I am so sorry! I never knew!" She said, hugging me. "It's okay. I just don't like talking about it." I said.

"I am truly sorry Sango, I never knew about your brother." Miroku said. Inuyasha quietly, said, "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "It's okay…this happened 5 years ago, and I learned to move on." I put on a small smile, trying to brighten things up. "Let's go to class!"

**The End of School_ (A/n: I am so lazy right now. XP)_**

I walked home with Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku saying nothing as they talked. I'm usually quiet so they got used to it. We finally made it to my boring house. I stopped walking and turned to them. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said with a small smile and walked up to the door.

Taking out the key, I opened the door and took off my shoes. "Mom, Daddy! I'm home from school!" I shouted…silence. I didn't hear a thing.

"Hello?" I asked, slowly walking toward the hall. I looked in the kitchen. No one was there, but the kitchen was a mess. I gasped. The drawers were open, cloth and stuff hanging out, juice was spilled on the floor, the microwave was left open, and there were broken shards of glass littered around the floor.

"Oh my…" was all I could say. I walked toward the glass. I bent down and examined the shard of glass. I got up and started to clean, before my mother or father saw me doing nothing. After 10 minutes of cleaning, I got up and continued to look around.

Suddenly, I heard yelling. It sounded like my mother's voice. I slowly walked toward my parent's room, where I heard the yelling come from. I pressed my ear against the door, over hearing the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing? Destroying my house, and everything in it? I can't take your shit anymore!" I heard my mother yell at my dad.

"I can do whatever I freakin' please! So shut the hell up, bitch!" my father yelled back, and then I heard him hit something. My mother.

"You are drunk aren't you! Why are you doing this?" She yelled.

"I don't care if I'm drunk or not!" He yelled. I had enough of this. I went to my room and locked the door.

I sat on my bed, wanting to cry, but not a tear came out. Suddenly, I heard my mom slam the door, and I took a peak through the crack of the door. My mom had a suitcase in her hand, and then she said, "I'm leaving you and Sango! I'm going to get a damn divorce!" and with that, she opened the front door, and slammed it for a final time.

I closed my door and sat behind it. I heard the car start, to never return again. My father suddenly opened the door, hitting my head.

"Stupid wench…what the hell are you doing just sitting there? Go and make me something to eat, damn it!" He yelled at me, and then he slapped my face really hard. I could feel the bruise forming already.

"Ye-yes sir…" I squeaked out, and I quickly ran out of my room to prepare something for him to eat…a sandwich, and some ramen. I now know it was the end of my almost normal life, and starting a new life of pain and misery.

I served him his snack after 10 minutes, and he slapped me again. "Faster next time!" He yelled at me.

He grabbed my hair and threw me on the floor. "Tell a single person about this and I will hurt you, worse than you can imagine." He whispered in a very dangerous tone. I nodded and said in a whisper. "Yes daddy."

And after dinner, for the longest 10 minutes of my life, he beat me up. When it was 10:00, he passed out, and I went online and since I was no one on, I got off and did the rest of my homework that I didn't get to finish. Slowly, I fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm clock. Afraid it would wake my dad up, I turned it off. "Let yesterday be a dream." I mumbled. I went to the mirror, and saw with my own two eyes, my face, I huge bruise, also on my arms and legs. I took my makeup and covered them as best as I could. I got dressed for school, and I quietly snuck out of the house. My father was still passed out on the floor.

When I got to school, everything was fine. I felt happy there. Safer and better than at home. I smiled and met up with Kagome and them.

"Hey Sango, you weren't on yesterday, what happened?" Kagome asked me.

"Oh, I was uh… busy. Had to help my Mom and Dad clean the house and I got into trouble." I lied with a shrug. I hope they believe me.

"Oh…okay, so anyways…" Kagome continued talking. I mentally sighed with relief. So everyone kept talking and the day went by like normal. But when school let out, I was scared. I told them I was grounded as punishment until my dad said so.

I had beatings, for a long time. After a week since my Mom left, I came up with a plan…suicide.

Later that day, I was talking to Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku had to help the teacher so I thought it would be a good time. I walked over to Kagome's desk.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Sure." She said.

"Kagome, can you keep a secret? Don't tell anyone." I said to her.

"Sure Sango, I won't." She assured me.

"I'm planning suicide once the summer is over." I said in a quiet voice.

"Wh-what?" She asked me in a shaky voice.

"I'm gonna commit suicide." I said again.

"But why?" She asked me, tears, threatening to come out of her eyes.

"I can't take the pressure anymore. My cousin Kagura is bossing me around whenever she comes, like I'm her slave. My parents' have been fighting recently, and my mom left us. And there is so much more I want to say, so please, don't tell anyone!" I said to her.

"Okay." She replied, covering her eyes, like she was going to cry. I hugged her. "Thank you Kagome." I whispered to her. We sat back down and class started. I really hoped Kagome wouldn't tell anyone.

**

* * *

A/n: wow, this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought. I know the first two chapters we're in Sango's POV. I'm going to make most of the future chapters in third person, instead of first. Thank you to my reviewers, and R&R! ((If flaming, go easy on me!))**


	3. What should I do? Kag's POV

**A/n: Hello! I decided that I will keep it first person, but I will change P.O.V.'s once in a while!**

**causi: Yeah, I love to write emotional stuff. I love dramatic stuff! Don't worry, Sango won't die! **

**moonyme: Don't have to wait much longer! Here's the next chapter!**

**xxxroxyxxx: okay, well, thanks for the comment!**

**lost my sanity: Yes, it is weird that I chose this topic, but, I love dramatic stuff!**

**ZionCross: Why thanks, yeah, this is weird that a story like this is being told by first person, but, Sango's life is changing so it is rather sad…well, a change of pace! Thanks for the comments and stuff!**

**_To let you know, Part of this chapter is in Kagome's P.O.V._**

**Chapter 3:**

**What should I do? **

**Kagome's POV**

'Why does Sango want to commit suicide? And why did her mom leave her and her dad? When did it all happen? Should I tell someone? But I told Sango I wouldn't!' I thought. I didn't bother to pay attention in class at all. When the bell rang, Sango had to go to the restroom and I went over to our usual spot to have lunch, under the school's Sakura tree.

'What am I suppose to do? Will she even commit suicide? Oh my, she said she had other reasons! Was she lying to us? But, Sango usually never lies, unless she is pressured. Oh my…' OMPH! I was cut off from my thoughts when I ran into something.

"Lady Kagome, are you okay?" I heard a guy ask. Once my vision was clear, I saw Miroku.

"Oh, Miroku-sama, Sorry I wasn't going. I have a lot on my mind right now." I said, forcing a smile out.

He gave me a quizzical look. "Are you okay though? Did Inuyasha do something again?" He asked me, giving Inuyasha a certain look that said, "If you hurt her, you will answer to me." But Inuyasha was too busy eating his ramen to notice it.

I gave a light laugh. "No he didn't…it's just something I learned, but I don't know if I should tell another person, if though I promised that other person who told me." I said in a don't-worry voice.

"Is it really important Kagome? I mean, what's so bad about it?" he asked me, in a curious voice.

"Why, it may involve the person's life is all." I said in a low voice, only he can hear. I'm glad Miroku was my friend. I can tell him something, and he could try and help me.

"What? Like suicide?" He joked, thinking that no one would do that.

I was surprised, but I heard myself say a bit too quickly, "NO! I mean…uh…no one in there, er, minds would do that! He, he, he…" and I gave a nervous laugh

"Okay…" he said, just as Sango came by.

"Hi!" She said in a happy tone. But I looked into her eyes as she started to talk with us…her eyes hides many emotions. But in her eyes, they were hidden emotions.

I sat down next to Inuyasha, who had finished his ramen. I was eating oden. But I didn't feel so well after learning what Sango may do. I made up my mind and said,

"Hey Inuyasha…can I tell you and Miroku something later? When Sango isn't around?" He gave me a look. I guess it's because I usually blab things out in front of everyone, but usually Sango would here.

"Feh. If it's so serious that you can't even tell Sango…tell us tomorrow when she's not around." Inuyasha said in a low voice.

I gave him a small smile and a little kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Feh." Is all he said to me, but I saw a small blush form on his cheek. After the rest of us finished our lunch, we headed over to our next class.

**The next day (Still Kagome's P.O.V.)**

I walked down the school halls. There weren't many people besides the nerds, who always want to get a head start. Knowing Sango wouldn't be here until 7:50, ten minutes before school starts, I called Miroku and Inuyasha over at 7:30.

I paced up and down the hallways entrance of the school. It was silent in here, except the sound of the clock ticking and my shoes squeaking as I walked.

"Oi, wench!" I heard someone say. I turned around to find Inuyasha and Miroku walking up the stairs toward me. I got angry.

"My name is Kagome! Repeat after me! KA-GO-ME!" I shouted at him, but I quickly got over it. I pulled them into the stairway closet before they could say anything. I looked around making sure no one else was there.

"Wench, what was that for?" Inuyasha asked angrily. I ignored the comment and began to speak.

"Okay, don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, especially Sango okay?" I asked them. Both of them nodded. "Okay Kagome-Chan. Please continue." Miroku said.

"Okay. Well she told me yesterday that she felt said, and she said that there is too much pressure in her life. And she can't take it anymore. She said she plans to commit suicide when the summer ends." I said.

"Why?" Miroku demanded. He looked so worried, so scared, so angry.

So I told them everything Sango told me yesterday. School would be over in 3 days, and I was so scared. We had everything being handed back and all, but, poor Sango. I don't know if I will see her ever again.

"Her life seems so hard and pressured now." I said quietly. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded. I looked up to them and asked, "Can you help me stop her from doing this sin?"

Miroku said bravely, "Yes Lady Kagome, I, I mean, we will save Lady Sango's life!" Inuyasha looked away and said, "Fine."

I knew Inuyasha didn't want to sound like a softie, but oh well, we are stopping Sango! And now, to stop worrying and bug Inuyasha, with the help of Sango!

I saw her coming toward us with her lunch in her hands. She sat next to Miroku and I had an idea, so I said in a kiddy, "Why hello, Sango?" **(A/n: Just imagine those kiddy shows, something like… Dora the explorer or something like that…) **

"Why hello, Kagome!" She said, knowing that this will piss Inuyasha off, so she dragged Miroku into it.

"Why hello, Miroku!" I said to him. He smirked at knowing what will happen next.

"Why hello Sango and Kagome! What would you like to do, Kagome?" He asked me.

"I don't know Miroku. Why let's ask Sango! Sango, what would you like to do?" I asked her. I took a look at Inuyasha. His ears were twitching in a sign of annoyance. I gave out a small giggle.

"I don't know Kagome, what would you-"Sango got cut off by Inuyasha. "Will you stop it already? It's pretty annoying." He snapped, his face was a bit red. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. Sango and Miroku joined me as I laughed.

"Shessh, Kami loves to torture the poor hanyou." Inuyasha mumbled. I put on a small smile and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and looked away. He 'fehed' but, I know that's his way of being embarrassed.

**End Kagome's P.O.V. and Start Sango's P.O.V.**

I watched Inuyasha blush when Kagome kissed him on the cheek. I got jealous of them. Sometimes I wished Miroku and I are a couple. But I am not sure if he has the same feeling for me.

The thought just made me sad. Kagome accused me for liking him, so I lie and say that I don't like him.

Suddenly, I saw a hand inching toward my ass. I grew angry and said, "Miroku! Get your hand away from my ass before I remove it!" I felt my face heat up. Sometimes…well, I actually like him groping me. Weird, but hey, we all live in a crazy world. **(A/n: Got that right Sango.)**

The day went by pretty fast. We finished the end of the year exams, and all. We applied for colleges. All four of us are hoping to get into Tokyo University. That way, we could have another four years together.

The day went by fast. Sadly, P.E. was our last class. The teacher…uh…some dude…I never really paid attention to his name since call him 'coach'.

We ran four laps! Four laps! I don't know why we have to do this, I mean, its 90 freaking degrees! Do they not care that we might die?

After the four laps, something happened! Time to pick up the yearbooks!

We waited in line and finally I got mine. The cover was green and on the cover is said in gold: "Shikon High's Class of 2005" with silver ribbons around it.

We stayed behind for a few minutes then we left. I raced home knowing my dad may get mad. I was 10 minutes late to come home. I quietly opened up the door but when I got in and closed it I heard someone say, "Sango, you're late!"

I turned around and saw my dad. His face red and he had an empty wine bottle in his hand. My eyes widened as he came closer. He raised the bottle and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact.

I heard glass shatter as he hit my head. My head was in pain. Groaning, I opened my eye to see him advance. I cowered in fear, afraid of what he may do to me.

"I hope you will learn to come home on time." He slurred. The alcohol must be getting the better of him.

He punched; kicked and slapped me like there was no tomorrow. Soon after, I passed out…letting the darkness consume me.

I woke up, to find the whole house a mess, and dark. Groaning in pain, I looked up at the digital clock on the DVD player. It was 11:30 at night. Luckily I have no more homework. One month until I turn 18, and I can move out of this hell shit void I call home. I slowly walked up the stairs to my room. I brushed my teeth quietly and went to sleep, letting the darkness consume me again…

It was 6:30 when I woke up. School doesn't start until eight so I took a warm bath. Thinking about everything that had occurred during the week, I silently cried. I miss my mom and Kohaku.

After another half an hour, I got out of the bath and changed into a black shirt that said in green, "...This is the part where I nod and act like I'm listening..." **(A/n: Okay, rambling. I saw this shirt at Hot Topic and I wanted it so bad, but it wasn't in my size. Boo hoo. Pity me) **a pair of black cargos. I put on a pair of black converse and grabbed my bag. I put on makeup to cover the bruises and to make it seem like I wasn't crying. It was hardly noticeable.

I silently walked out my room to start breakfast and prepare my lunch. This was my last two days of school and I could wait. I made scrambled eggs, French toast, and coffee for breakfast. That was for my father when he woke up. Then, when I finished eating, my father came down to eat breakfast before heading to work. He worked as a web page designer I believe. He mumbled a small "Thank you" as he ate. He must have a bad hangover from last night. I headed over for the door and let him know I was leaving.

Truly, I think people would have me dead. I mean, this world won't be any different if this girl dies. Will my friends miss me? Will they even remember me? I felt so confused. I then remembered a song that my cousin told me she heard when she was in America. It's called, "Hold on" or something like that. I love that song. Maybe I should have second thoughts about suicide… I think I'm starting to have a conscious. Crap. Inuyasha says he has one and they're really annoying.

I saw my friends and I caught up with them. All three of them started to stare at me when I went over to them, and it was annoying me. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked them, my voice filled with annoyance.

Kagome said, "Your dressing like a…poser." She admitted to me. I rolled my eyes and said, "I dress how I feel. Today, I felt crappy when I woke up, so I am dressing in black. Simple?"

All three of them nodded and I sighed. "Let's get to class." And we walked up the stairs, awaiting for the school bell to ring.

**A/n: Hi there, I updated….yay…I got not a lot of ideas left. Well, its summer vacation and don't go thinking that I will update a lot…I have homework still. Yes, I have to pass pre-algebra and move on to Algebra. I need to do the work. I will try updating all three stories as soon as I can. I got 10 reviews so far for this story. I am so amazed that you guys like this story a lot! It makes me feel special. So R&R! Ja ne!**


	4. Hold on

**A/n: Wow, I never knew this story could be so popular! Thank you my loyal fans! Oh, and by the way, people keep asking me, "Oh no! Is Sango really going to commit suicide? Will Miroku save her?" and stuff like that. Let me make this clear. SANGO WILL NOT COMMIT SUICIDE! AND YES! SHE WILL BE SAVED! Well, if you want to see what happens, check out this chapter. **

**This chapter won't be the final one. After an attempt, her life turns around…but something else happens. Okay, and to 'whee' I meant Hold on by, Good Charlotte. Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: Will you freaking lawyers leave me alone! I don't own Inuyasha and co.! I don't, I don't, and I don't! I also don't own 'Hold on' by Good Charlotte!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

**Hold on**

**Sango's P.O.V.**

As the final hours pass by for the day at school, I quietly think about if I should commit suicide. It was 7th period, which was P.E. and since tomorrow was the last day, no more classes! We turned in our books and all. So we do whatever we want.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome called to me. I gave her a small smile, which is of course fake; she came over and sat down next to me.

In a low voice she asked me, "Are you really going to go through with this?" I sighed. I should have realized she would ask me such a hard question.

I told her in a quiet voice, "I'm not sure. I'm starting to have second thoughts." And I hugged her. I felt like crying, but no tears came out.

I felt so empty so alone in this world now. I kept bright until school was over. With my father's permission (Both drunk and undrunk. Is that even a word?) I was able to get a part time job to help invest for college. I was almost there to pay for those long four years, only 500 dollars more to pay. I felt so happy.

After the last day of school, my father constantly started to beat me up more. Soon he almost killed me a few times, but luckily past out. I no longer knew what I wanted anymore.

After school ended, I still met up with friends, and lied to my father about me working late. I still stayed up to study and chat online.

_**This world, this world is cold**_

_**But you don't, you don't have to go**_

_**You're feeling sad your feeling lonely and no one seems to care**_

Miroku was coming back for vacation today. It is the middle of August and I feel so alone. **(A/n: Sorry for the time gap! But I want to move farther.)** I miss my mother, but I miss my old life more.

_**Your mother's gone and your father hits you**_

_**This pain you cannot bear**_

_**But we all bleed the same way as you do**_

_**And we all have the same things to go through**_

It was my day off, but I told my father I had to work. Right now, he wasn't drunk, but I wanted to see Miroku. I knew there would be a punishment later, but who knows. I want a better life.

I was waiting at the train station for 10 minutes. Inuyasha and Kagome near were near by waiting for him also. I was tapping my foot impatiently waiting for the train to stop. When it did, everyone was slowly getting off the train. They were slower than grandpas!

Finally, after 5 minutes, Miroku came out of the train with a smile on his face. "Hi! Sorry I came out late. Traffic was er…slow?" he said, scratching of his head. "Feh!" Inuyasha said, "That's not a good reason anyways."

"Right, well, come on, I have only until 3:30 okay? So let's hang out." I said. All three nodded and we headed

_**Hold on, if you feel like letting go**_

_**Hold on it gets better than you know**_

_**Your days, you say there way too long**_

_**And your nights, you can't sleep at all**_

_**Hold on**_

We headed over to the park and we played on the equipment. Weird part is, we were the only ones there.

I felt like I was waiting for someone or something to come into my life. But, who knows…

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more_

_And you're not sure what you're looking for but you don't want to no more_

I closed my eyes and gently swayed back and fourth on the swing.

"Hey." Someone said to me. I opened my eyes to see no other than Miroku. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Somehow, I felt like that smile was real.

"So, how is your vacation so far, Sango?" he asked me as he sat on the swing next to me.

"Very crappy, I've been working at a café for some extra money for college. I got the letter in July, saying that I got into Tokyo University, how about you?" I said.

"Why, my vacation was rather boring. My mom forced me and my dad to carry all her bags. We went to Kyoto also to visit my cousin. And yes, I received my answer that I got in too. So did Inuyasha and Lady Kagome." Miroku said with a grin.

I smiled at him. So we finally got into the same school. But I don't know if I will commit suicide or not.

_**But we all bleed the same way as you do  
**_

_**And we all have the same things to go through  
**_

_**Hold on if you feel like letting go  
**_

_**Hold on it gets better than you know**_

_**Don't stop looking your one step closer  
**_

_**Don't stop searching it's not over hold on  
**_

When I realized that it was 3:40, I got scarred and said a quick good bye to them. I raced home as fast as I could. When I got home I opened the door. But when I saw the room was a mess and many beer bottles on the floor it indicated my father was drunk.

"And where have you been?" A guy asked me. I turned around, to see my drunken father.

"I-I was at work…" I said in a nervous voice. He started to laugh like a maniac. I closed the door, and then he stopped laughing.

He glared at me and snarled, "Yeah right, bitch! You were out without my permission weren't you? I have taken care of you and I've tired of you shit!"

He grabbed me by my hair and pushed me down to the floor. He kept kicking me over and over. He started to punch and slap me. I was used to this so I managed the pain. But this time, it was fiercer. I felt blood and saw it on my clothes, and around me. I realized something, that it was my blood.

After what seemed like hours, he finally stopped. I saw him leave the kitchen. I tried to sit up. When I did, I saw him come back into the room, with a knife in his hand. I screamed like hell.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" He yelled at me, charging towards. I suddenly found my strength and fought back. I kicked him in the stomach and groin. As he kneeled down in pain, he dropped the knife. I gasped and looked at what I had done. I started to cough. I felt something as I covered my mouth as I coughed…blood.

When I bend over to see my father, he grabbed my foot. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that someone well find me. I hit him on the head and finally, he passed out. I felt like dying, and I couldn't take the pain anymore. I needed to die.

I took the knife and slit my wrists. Some pain went away not all. So I went a bit deeper. My vision blurred and I knew this would be the end. "This is it." I said. Slowly, I was going to take the final plunge. But before I could stick it through my wrists, I saw the door burst open. I barely made out who that was.

_**What are you looking for?**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

"SANGO!" The person cried. By his voice, I could tell it was a guy. He ran toward me and took the knife out of my hands and threw it toward the wall.

"What were you thinking?" The person asked. I saw who the person was…Miroku.

_**Do you know what you're doing to me?**_

_**Go Ahead!**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

"Miroku!" I gasped. But then, as I was about to speak, my vision blurred. The last thing I heard was Miroku shouting, "SANGO! HOLD ON SANGO! HOLD ON! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

After I heard him, I tried my best to stay conscious, but I soon let the pain take over, leaving me in the darkness. The last thing I heard was, "SANGO!" and then I drifted into utter darkness.

_**Hold on if you feel like letting go  
**_

_**Hold on it gets better than you know  
**_

_**Don't stop looking your one step closer  
**_

_**Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on**_

**End Sango's P.O.V. Start Miroku's P.O.V.**

I saw Sango faint in front of my own eyes. I whispered, "Did you know what you're putting me through? Hold on Sango, hold on." I looked around her house. I saw her father on the floor, out cold. I smelled his breath. It made me sick…the stench of alcohol.

Out of what I could make, I think her father had gotten drunk and hurt her. After he passed out, she tried to commit suicide. At that thought I pulled out my cell phone and called the police.

"Hello? Yeah, I need an ambulance and the cops to come here right away. From the looks of my friend's house, it looks like her father was drunk and he might have hurt her. She then tried to commit suicide, but I went over to her house and I heard her scream. I was able to prevent her from killing herself though." I explained.

I told them where Sango's house was and I hung up. I then called Kagome and Inuyasha, and told them to come by her house quickly.

By the time the ambulance came, Inuyasha and Kagome arrived.

They carried Sango and her father away into the ambulance, to make sure they were okay. "Hey dude, what the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked. After the ambulance left I walked over to Inuyasha.

I sighed and explained what I saw when I heard someone screaming. I told them also about how I found Sango and what she was doing before she past out. They instantly paled. "Let's follow them to the hospital." Kagome said in a shaky voice. I nodded and we got into my purple Toyota. I drove with anticipation, for I needed to know how Sango was. I cared for her too much.

After 5 minutes of driving over the speed limit, we reached the hospital. "Where's Sango?" I demanded the nurse to tell me.

**End Miroku's P.O.V. Start Sango's P.O.V.**

I saw my mother, along with my father, Kohaku, and me. We were all just having a family picnic. I felt like crying at this memory. _'Why did that happen to me?' _I kept asking myself.

Suddenly, my eyes fluttered open. But I was no longer in my house, but in a hospital room. "What the freak?" I asked no one in particular.

"Ah. You're finally awake. How are you Sango?" Someone asked me. I turned around to the source of the voice, to find a doctor.

I felt pain around my whole body. I didn't want him to worry, so I said, "I'm just a bit sore, is all."

He nodded and left the room. As soon as he left, I sighed. What happened? My mind replayed what had happened before I blacked out. What made me stop from committing a sin that would make the pain go away? Then I remember who took the knife away from my hands. My tears weld up in my eyes, as I said,

"Miroku."

I now know that he wanted me to live, and I felt so ashamed. I let my heart out and cried.

I cried for the pain I went through, the pain I felt my whole life; I cried for Miroku, I cried for Kagome and Inuyasha, but most importantly, I cried for myself. I felt as if, my life was over, and I was able to start anew.

**

* * *

A/n: I felt so sad while righting this. But Sango is now free of that bastard, and next chapter, Sango will admit to Miroku, her feelings. And she will have a better life, in…college! Remember to R&R! I will try to update as soon as I can if you review! Ja Ne!**


	5. Starting Anew

**A/n: Hi guys. So, thank you to all that reviewed. But, I have something to say to one loyal reviewer to this story: casui!**

**I didn't know about that…for I am stupid.**

**Don't flame me for it! T-T for ya see, I am a baka! Okay? Also, because I told you a bit of what in this chapter, I didn't say anything about the problems ahead! Oh yes, there is a lot of drama for your momma! Lol…okay, enough of my ramblings!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**

* * *

**

Losing Myself

**Chapter 5: Starting Anew**

**Sango's P.O.V.**

I just kept crying, not knowing what to do. I was sitting in a hospital bed, full of shame. I had always been strong, like my mother. But I've never felt so guilty in my whole life.

"I'm sorry, Miroku." I whispered, as I cried. Suddenly, I was pulled into a fierce hug. "H-huh?" I said. And when I looked up, I saw the man that I loved, Miroku.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Sango. But please, may you tell me what has gotten you to try make you commit suicide?" he asked me. Sniffling, I looked up at his face. I looked straight into his eyes, which were full of anger, concern, shock, and most of all, relief.

He wiped my tears away and asked me again to tell him what happened. I nodded my head and when I was about to tell the tale of what happened, Kagome and Inuyasha came in. And when they did, we quickly let go of each other.

"SANGO-CHAN YOU'RE OKAY!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha said nothing and took a seat next to my bed, and Kagome sat down on his lap, making him blush.

"Guys, I think I should tell you what happened." I said to them. Taking a deep breath I began to explain.

"Well, after Kohaku died, my parent began to fight endlessly. Sometimes they end up fighting physically. And then, two weeks before school was over, I came home from school, to find my house a mess. And after I cleaned up, I heard my mother yelling at my father about being drunk." I stopped there for a moment, to catch my breath. Just retelling what has been happening makes me want to cry again.

"And then she yelled at him that she's on her way to get a divorce and she's leaving me and daddy. And right after, he started to beat me for every flaw in my work. And he threatened to hurt me very badly if I told someone else. And a week later, I came up with a plan: to commit suicide." Tears suddenly came out of my eyes.

"I told Kagome about my plan, making her tell no one." I was about to continue when Miroku cut me off.

"Sango, Kagome already told us." He informed me. I nodded and said, "Okay then. Don't worry, I'm not mad." And I gave Kagome a small smile.

"Okay, so then after school let out I got a job at a café, to earn some money. I needed to go to college and escape him. But today, I had the day off, so I told my dad I had to work, and I met up with you guys. Then I got home a bit late. And my father was drunk. Once again he started to beat me up so badly, I started to bleed. I then tried to commit suicide, I felt like dying. But then Miroku came and stopped me. And then I just fainted."

After I finished, I just closed my eyes and let the tears run freely. Miroku and Kagome tried to calm me down, but they didn't need to know I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry, for everything I did.

"I'm sorry." I said, as I wiped my tears away.

"Why are you sorry?" Inuyasha asked me.

I closed my eyes and put on a small smile on. "For everything I did: not telling you the truth, a suicide attempt, and for hurting you guys."

Suddenly the nurse came in and said, "Visiting hours are over. You can come and talk to her tomorrow, but she needs to rest right now." I looked at the clock, It was 7:50. Just how long was I out or how long were they here? The others nodded and left. But before Miroku left, he whispered in my ear, "I'll be back tomorrow."

Closing my eyes, I laid back on the bed. Thinking how my life would be. Suddenly, I remembered something. Tomorrow would be my 18th birthday. Mostly people would ask others what they wanted, but for me, I got what I wanted. To get away from that bastard I was forced to call father.

As for something else, I know what I would want to have…a simple kiss from Miroku. At the thought of that, I started to blush. Before I could think anymore, I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I woke up from the sunlight pouring into the windows. It felt so early, as I opened my eyes I saw the nurse come in. She smiled nicely to me and said, "I'm Kari. Here Sango, that's breakfast, I'll take the tray away when you're done. Just let me or any other nurses know when you need something."

I nodded and she walked away. I slowly ate the French toast and soup they provided for me to eat. I felt safe now, away from _him. _When I finished I put the tray on the table next to me and sighed. There was nothing for me to do.

Suddenly, Miroku came into the room. "Hey Sango, are you feeling better?" He asked me as he took a chair that was next to the bed. I managed a smile and said, "Hai Miroku. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

He smiled and told me some good news. "Well, your father has been arrested for child abuse. So you can live at Kagome's house now. They've set up an extra room for you." He said with a small smile. I could see his hand twitching. I raised an eyebrow but ignored his actions.

"That's good. I got one thing I wanted to happen for my birthday." I said with a small smile. Suddenly he grinned and took out a small box and handed it to me.

"Happy birthday Sango." He said with the grin still on his face.

I opened the box and gasped. It was a necklace with a small golden chain and in the middle was a small heart, with a red diamond in the middle. It wasn't much, but to me, this was a lot.

"Thank you Miroku!" I said happily giving him a tight hug. He returned the hug and turned red. "Sango?" He said in an uneasy voice.

"Yes?" I asked slowly. He suddenly blushed harder and said, "Sango, I love you."

I gasped. "You do?" I asked, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. Still red, he nodded, and he did the unthinkable. He kissed me on the lips. When he let go, I was red. He looked down and said, "I'm sorry Lady Sango."

I smiled and said, "Its okay Miroku." And I kissed him back and when it ended, I said, "I love you too Miroku. I have for a long time. And to tell you the truth, it was my first kiss." I turned red and looked away. He chuckled and then he turned seriously red. "Sangowillyoubemygirlfriend?" He said really quickly.

Not catching what he said I asked him to repeat it again. He took a deep breath and asked me, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

My eyes widened. I squealed in surprise. "YES! I WILL!" I said while hugging him, then giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." I hear someone say. We broke the kiss and looked over at the door. Inuyasha was smirking and Kagome looked so starry eyed.

"Oh shit! How long were you guys there?" I asked them. Inuyasha then said, "When Miroku asked you to be his girlfriend." The smirk looked like it would stay on forever. I turned red and hid my face out of embarrassment.

Two days later, I was out of the hospital and I couldn't believe it. I was packing everything important to me along with my clothes and money for college. I got out of my house and I was moving to Kagome's.

I smiled all day, and in three weeks, college will be starting. When I unloaded the last of my stuff into the guest room I looked around to find Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" I asked, finding her in the Kitchen. She stopped what she was doing and turned around. "What is it Sango?"

I smiled and said, "I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for letting me stay here." She returned the smile and said it was no problem.

I ran up into my new room and recapped what had happened. I was so amazed. Miroku was my boyfriend, my father is gone, and I'm living with the girl who is like a sister to me. I closed my eyes, thinking about how my life couldn't get any better.

Suddenly, two weeks later, I found myself unpacking in my new dorm. Kagome is my room mate along with Rin and Ayame from our high school, but I never really paid attention. Rin, like Kagome is a miko. Ayame is a wolf demon, like her new boyfriend Koga, who has finally given up on her after that 5 year long crush.

"Wow, how time flies by so fast." I said to myself as I walked around my new room. The walls were light blue, the curtains on the windows are white with a blue trimming, and the carpet was beige. I silently snuck out of the room, and headed outside.

I saw Miroku just lingering out in the halls, with a smile tugging his lips. I smiled as I walked toward him. "Hey Miroku. What's up?" I asked him as I draped my arms around his shoulders, leaning in to give him a small kiss. He smiled back at me and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. We headed outside, to spend some time together.

Suddenly, he groped me! I turned beet red and smacked him on the head. "Perverted Monk." I mumbled, when suddenly, he didn't make up a reply, I looked at the floor, to find him unconscious.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Miroku!" I leaned over him to make sure he was okay; suddenly his hand was on my butt. He would snoop that low! I hit him again, and helped him up. "I can't believe you houshi. You would snoop that low just to grope me." I said shaking my head. He just laughed and brushed it off. As we walked, I thought someone kept following us. But whenever I turn around, there was no one there.

I think it's just from lack of sleep, but suddenly, I felt so alone. Even with Miroku by my side, nothing felt safe. As we headed down the streets, into a normal café, I suddenly felt a familiar presence, like an aura, a dark one too. Like the one I felt in the court room of the murder of Kohaku. Could he have escaped from prison, and I never knew?

**

* * *

A/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if Sango can sense an aura or not. But in this story she can… anyways, R&R and if you want to, give me some ideas or suggestions if you have any! Ja ne!**


	6. Fun times in life

**A/n: Hiya, sorry it took so long. I was running out of ideas, bored, and lazy.**

**Disclaimer: Oh god, when will you leave me alone? I don't own Inuyasha…or do I? O-o; nope, I don't.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

**Fun Times in life**

**Sango's P.O.V.**

Feeling that familiar presence did give me the creeps, thinking about him sent shivers down my spine. Of course, Miroku felt it, since his arm was around my waist, and I hoped, not going south.

"Sango, are you okay? Are you cold?" He asked in a concern voice. I smiled and said, "Yeah, just thinking." He nodded and we decided what to get.

We had a fun time, just talking, eating, and surprising, no gropes! As the sunset approached, we were at the park, just sitting next to each other, looking at the setting sun. It was so peaceful.

I leaned on Miroku's side, and I couldn't feel any happier. Suddenly, I saw his hand, edging toward my ass.

"Okay Miroku, 5 seconds to get that hand away from the rear." I said in a dangerous voice. He seemed scared and quickly put his hand around my shoulder. I smiled and gave a sigh. After the sun was no longer visible, we headed back to the college. **(A/n: It should be about 8:00 I guess.)**

When we got to the building, Miroku dropped me off at my dorm, kissed me goodnight, and groped me before he left, and I smacked him. My face was still crimson no matter how many times he gropes.

I walked back into the dorm where I found my roommates doing nothing. I blinked. They are always not bored. "HI GUYS!" I said happily. They just smiled and said, "Hey" back… in result, I blinked again. I realized that these were probably well… robots. I got a metal detector out of Rin's bag. How it got there? I don't want to know. I placed the detector over Kagome, and it started to beep. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"AHA! I know now that you're a robot! Give me back my friend!" I said. I put the metal detector away and got out a paper towel roll. That was the first thing I grabbed. I hit 'Kagome' on the head, she seemed to get annoyed. "God Sango! Stop hitting me!" She cried as I hit her. She got her a pillow and started hitting me. Then I grabbed another pillow.

And a huge pillow fight started. Rin and Ayame grabbed pillows and all four of us started to hit. Until all four of us ran into each other and hit each other at the same time, the feathers just came out and the pillows were dead.

We were all panting hard and after we took a look at each other, we laughed. Our hair was messed up, so it was funny. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at me. "What were you doing, calling me a robot?" She asked.

I looked at her and blinked. "Oh yeah, well you see, you guys were so calm, it seemed weird. I saw a metal detector in Rin's bag so I pulled it out, put it on top of you, and it beeped." I explained.

Ayame seemed to believe me; she nodded and then turned to Rin. "What was a metal detector doing in your backpack?" She asked. Rin looked at her sheepishly. Ayame shook her head; "I don't think I wanna know."

After that, we cleaned up the room and headed straight for the sack.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-_

I hit the Alarm clock so I could get some more rest. Apparently, Ayame was there and started waking all three of us up to go get ready for our first day. I slowly got out of bed, I saw Kagome slowly making her way to the bath room. Knowing her, she would take a long, long, long time.

So I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, and I closed the door in front of her face. "Sango why did you do that?" Was heard through the door, followed by a string of curses, but I didn't care.

I took a hot shower and I lathered my hair with shampoo, then I washed my body. After 3 minutes, I got out, dried my hair, put on new clothes, brushed my teeth, and put on some make up. Black eyeliner, Magenta eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. I was wearing a hot pink tank top, a black tie with a hot pink skull at the end, a pair of baggy black pants with three chains on each side, and a pair of black and white converses.

I got out and headed out the door. When everyone else got out, we all headed toward the cafeteria for breakfast, and then we would pick up our schedules. Kagome was wearing a hot pink tank top with a black heart on the side, a black mini skirt, and a pair of white sneakers.

Ayame was wearing a long, white, button up shirt, and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Rin wore a pink tank top and a jean skirt.

We had some American food; it's weird, since we are in Japan. We had bacon, eggs, pancakes, and muffins. **(A/n: My favorites…yummy) **We headed over to office, where we saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru **(A/n: He's two years head since he is older) **Rin said hi to fluffy, my nickname for Sesshomaru, Kagome to Inuyasha, Me to Miroku, and Ayame to Koga. We had a good conversation and stuff. Inuyasha, Kagome, Ayame, Rin and I switched schedules, and we have the same, except for P.E. We have a different time from the guys.

So we headed over to our first class…social Studies.

**

* * *

A/n: I am so sorry, it took me so long, but it's hard updating three stories at once. And I am running low on ideas. Ja ne! I will try to update soon! R&R!**


	7. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DAMMIT!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Kidnapped**

**

* * *

Sango's P.O.V.**

Classes are a bitch. No, in fact, the people who taught it are bitches. This is worse than high school! Okay, I have Miroku in all my classes except P.E. Inuyasha is the same. Kagome is in all my classes. **(A/n: I don't know what classes there is in college, for I am going to 8th grade! So I just kept it simple. No math though! xP)**

Social Studies class was such a bore. First 20 minutes of class. Death…my life is better though! Talk about looking on the bright side…

After the long hour of class, the rest of the day went by fast. So fast it seemed like every class was an hour long…in fact, IT WAS! Soon, it was lunch time.

"Is it me, or is the day going by pretty fast?" I asked my friends as we took some food from the cafeteria that looked edible. I had a turkey sandwich, Kagome had Oden, Miroku had….sushi, and Inuyasha packed his own lunch….ramen. How he'd pack it, I have no idea.

"Yes, the day went by pretty fast. Faster than high school." Kagome said thoughtfully. We headed outside the Sakura tree. Outside seemed kind of bare since people were eating by the water fountain or inside with the 'popular people' and such. Yep, kinda like good ol' high school…with less people since this wasn't by force.

We sat under the Sakura tree, on the bench, eating, talking, and watching the petals fall to the ground. "Miroku…doesn't this seem so nice?" I asked him, as I watched a blossom fall into my hand. The pink blossom was soft and smooth. It made me smile. Miroku turned to me with a small grin "That blossom reminds me of you Sango, but you are so much prettier than that." He said, putting his hand on my waist. **(A/n: they are sitting like this: Right side: Miroku and Sango. Left side: Inuyasha and Kagome. On top of them, the Sakura tree. Moving on.)**

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. But suddenly, I turned even redder. Not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. Can you guess? Lemme give you a hint.

rub, rub

SLAP! "YOU HENTAI!" I yelled at him, earning a lot of stares at us. I glared at them all and they turned away.

I sighed. "I thought you wouldn't do it as much houshi." I tsked a few times as he returned from his dream. "Miroku, you never learn do you?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku grinned as he sat next to me. "It was worth the pain." He said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Try to control yourself, Miroku-koi." I whispered in his ear, giving him a tiny peck, making his grin grow. Kagome looked starry eyed and Inuyasha looked like he would sigh and say something along the lines of, "Don't do shit like that in front of us while were eating." I must have been physic, because that is what he said.

I suddenly realized something. "Where is Ayame, Koga, Rin and Fluffy?" I asked, wondering out loud. "They went out to eat, out of campus. Oh and who is this Fluffy?" Kagome asked her voice was filled with curiosity.

"Oh, that's my nickname for Sesshomaru." I said. "Remember when Inuyasha first introduced us? I saw him have this fluffy boa on his left shoulder **(a/n: can't remember which shoulder….) **well, that's why I call him fluffy!" I said. Inuyasha laughed with Miroku and Kagome stifled a giggle and I gave a big grin.

It was near the end of the lunch period, so we threw the rest of our lunches away and we headed towards the halls to get to class.

The rest of the day was okay I guess. Not much happened. Teachers giving us the usual about school behavior and stuff. You know the usual first day stuff. **(A/n: I wish last year was usual for me! for social studies, we studied for a test on the first day! Ahem, carry on)**

* * *

By the end of the day, all four of us, Rin, Ayame, Koga and Sesshomaru (forced by Rin) decided to head over to the Karaoke bar.

"Why are we being tortured?" Koga asked as Ayame dragged him through the entrance.

"Oh shut up you big baby!" Ayame scolded at him as they entered. We all got in, me and the other girls decided on which songs to sing and the boys decided to sit there and eat.

The DJ person walked to the center of the stage and clapped his hands and said, "HELLO AND WELCOME! TODAY, OUR FIRST SINGER IS….SANGO TAIJIYA! GIVE HER SOME CLAPS DUDE!" that was random….

I smiled as I walked up on the stage. "Which song will ya perform for us?" the DJ asked me. "Everybody's Fool by Evanescence." I answered proudly. The DJ nodded and started the music. I started a few seconds after the music started. **(A/n: for those of you who know the song, you know what I mean)**

"Perfect by nature, Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need, more lies about a world that

Never was and never will be, have you no shame don't you see me?

You know you've got everybody fooled.

Look, here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

OH! How we love you, no flaws when you're pretending.

But now I know she never was and never will be!

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask, where will you hide?

Can't find yourself, lost in your lies!

I know the truth now

I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be!

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be!

You're not real and you can't save me

And somehow now you're everybody's fool!" I ended the song and put down the microphone, and heard the whole place corrupt with claps, whistles, and cheers.

Smiling, I jumped off the stage and headed over with my friends.

"Sango! That was great! You never told me you could sing so well!" Kagome demanded, shaking me. "You never asked!" was my reply, as I pushed her playfully off. I got many "great jobs" and such. I went up to Miroku and asked him if I was good or not.

He grinned and said to me, "Sango, you were not good….you were wonderful. You are perfect though." I blushed at the comment even if it was false. Suddenly, he groped me. I turned red with anger and smacked him on the back of his head, scolding him, "You baka hentai! I'm surprised your name isn't Miroku Hentai Houshi!"

That was true, anyways, Miroku decided to go up and sing a song, "This song is kind of like my hot, girlfriend!" He said.

"She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
Of resistance  
And she's holding on my  
Heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming  
What I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
Gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
Like I'm trouble  
Make it a double  
Twist of fate  
Or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
The dawning of our lives  
She brings this liberation  
That I just cant define  
Nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
And she's dangerous  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
She's a rebel,  
And she's dangerous!" and with that, he jumped off stage and ran to me. "Well, do you like it?" he asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"It's great! Thanks Houshi-sama." I said playfully. He gave me a quick peck on the lips as we went to the others. "That was great Miroku!" Kagome said. "Thank you Lady Kagome." Was his reply. "Feh, that was…nice." Inuyasha said, of which I guess, was forced out by Kagome.

We all sang different songs (of which I, the authoress of the story, is too lazy to sing) except for Sesshomaru who I think didn't go cause it would hurt his pride I guess.

We were all ready to leave when I suddenly needed to wash my hands, I felt like I had goop on them. "Hey, guys, I'm going to the restroom, I'll be a minute, so wait for me!" I said and I ran off back inside but suddenly, I felt that aura again.

"Whose there?" I asked in the empty hall where the bathrooms were. "Why Sango, I'm surprised you don't know who I am." The sinister voice said. My eyes widened. It was the guy from the court. I never saw his face, but I know his aura and his voice.

"It's you! I thought you were in jail, Bankotsu!" I yelled. **(A/n: surprise!) **

"I was, but I escaped so I can finally kill you! I killed your Mother yesterday, but it seems no one found out yet. I can't get you're ass of a father since he's in jail." Bankotsu said, with a laugh.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!" I yelled at him, wishing I had my weapons with me. He laughed again and came out of the shadows. He has long black hair in a braid, his brown eyes were narrowed, and a smirk pulling his lips. He also had a purple cross on his forehead. I gasped. Why did he want me? What did my family do to him? What was going on?

Before I knew it, he was behind me and he tied my hands together. He then tied my feet, causing me to fall. "You're coming with me, Sango." He whispered in my ear, before I could do anything else, he gagged me and I fell unconscious.

**End Sango's P.O.V. for obvious reasons**

**

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Sango went to the restroom as we headed out the door into my car. I sighed as we continued waiting outside. It has at least been two minutes. "Argh! Where is she?" I said impatiently, tapping my foot.

"Calm down Inuyasha, she probably got held up or something." Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders. Honestly, I love her with all my heart, but she can get so perky and annoying. Sometimes I think she is too happy for her own good.

Miroku seemed kind of worried. Why? I don't know. "Let's just go and check on her, if she's talking to a long lost friend, let us go and drag her away." I said, as I stomped in there, dragging only Kagome and Miroku with me. Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru and Koga drove back to the college.

We walked over to the bathroom halls where I caught Sango's scent. My eyes widened as her lingering scent held another unfamiliar scent, mixed together. "This doesn't seem right…there is another scent with Sango's mixed together lingering here." I said, I seemed a bit worried but tried to hide it. "Look around, and try to find some clues!" I said and they ran off. I sniffed around for more clues, but it just seemed to end right besides the door to the Men's restroom. I wondered if there was a door there.

I suddenly saw a yellow piece of paper on the wall, so I picked it up and it read:

_Hello friend of Sango,_

_I currently have her captive and I am about to kill her. Try to find me if you want, but by the time you find me, it will most likely be too late._

_The Band of Seven_

I didn't know what was going on. From what I know of, it must be the leader of this Band of Seven who wants Sango. I crushed the note in my hand just as everyone came into the hall.

"What's that in your hand?" Kagome asked me. I put a serious face on and said, "Read this, and to make is short, someone kidnapped Sango." I passed the note to Kagome and when I looked at Miroku, he looked pale white. He must be really shocked, but then, he snapped out of his state of shock and said, "We have got to find Sango fast!"

I nodded. "On the note, it says that he has her captive. And the captors are the 'Band of Seven'."

Miroku's eyes widened a bit. "I heard of them." He said "They are supposed to be a deadly group who can hold a grudge. Their leader Bankotsu, is the oldest and the most dangerous. They have gotten arrested many times but keep escaping."

"I smelled Sango's scent, leading to that wall, but it seemed to disappear at that point. The captor's smell is there too." I said, pointing to the door. Miroku went up to this wall and checked it out. He placed his hand on the wall, and moved it around, rubbing it.

**End Inuyasha's P.O.V. and start Miroku's P.O.V.**

I rubbed the wall where Inuyasha said he smelt Sango's scent. There had to be a switch or something, revealing a hidden door. I came across a small rip in the paper. I lifted it up and found, underneath, an invisibility scroll. I removed it, and a door appeared from where the scroll was.

"Here's the door! Come on Inuyasha, Kagome! We have to find Sango!" I yelled as I thrust the door open and ran outside, into a deep alleyway. Inuyasha started sniffing the ground, trying to find a scent. He got up and sniffed once more.

"I got their scents! Follow me!" He said as he ran. I followed him with Kagome trailing behind us. I hope we just get their in time.

We ran past cars and traffic as we ran out of the alley, Inuyasha constantly sniffed to make sure he didn't lose the trail. We ran for about 10 minutes straight until we left the city and came across a small abandon cabin.

"They must be hiding in here." Inuyasha said. "They're scents lead into that cabin." He swirled his dog ears around trying to hear what's going on. "They're in there alright." Inuyasha said, getting ready to barge in. "Let's go!" I said running towards the front door, Inuyasha by my side, Kagome behind us. "Kagome stay out and call the police! Don't come in!" Inuyasha told her. "Be careful you guys." She said as she flipped out her pink cell phone. **(A/n: Eww! Pink! Gross!)**

Inuyasha got ahead of me and punched the door open. "ALRIGHT, LET SANGO GO!" Inuyasha and I yelled once we got inside. We saw seven shadows and one person tied up in a chair, squirming.

"Ah, so you must be her friends. Never knew she would make friends with a hanyou. I got to be more careful then." A guy sighed, with a smirk on. Inuyasha growled. "You let our friends go now buster. Unless you wanna get hurt badly." He warned.

"Now, now, no need to be violent. Renkotsu, take care of Inuyasha." The guy I assumed to be Bankotsu said to the bald headed guy.

"But, older brother, I want to take on Inuyasha!" a guy whined, who seemed kind of gay. "Well too bad, Jankotsu. Deal with that monk." The guy with the braid, I assumed Bankotsu said.

"Yes Bankotsu." They said. Bingo! I'm right! But we must save Sango. So we started fighting. I punched 'Jankotsu' in the face as he kicked me, but I jumped out of the way. _Don't worry Sango, we'll save you.' _I thought.

**

* * *

A/n: I don't mean to cut it off here, but I am working on the next chapter! If I get more than 6 reviews, it'll be up when I return! I'll be back by Saturday! So I'll update then and post it on Sunday! I am terribly sorry! I forgot about this story a bit and ran out of ideas! Ja ne! and don't forget! Review!**


	8. Fight

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha and Co. **

**Note: I SUCK AT FIGHTING SCENCES**

**Okay. Causi has some questions:**

-Questions of Confusion:

-Sango's weapon? when she getta weapon in this story?

-Where Ayame,Koga,Ssheshomaru, and Rin come from?

-umm.. and dat all my questions.

**Okay, Sango does have a weapon that I never mentioned because she doesn't use it. It's only for protection. Also you asked about Sango saying 'Miroku-koi'. No, it isn't the honorific 'kun' but koishii which I think basically means something like lover, or sweet heart or something like that. Sweet talk about mushy names.**

**Ayame, Koga, Sesshomaru and Rin came out of no where! Okay, so they are Kagome's friends, well Sesshomaru is still Inuyasha's older half brother, except he is a year older than everyone else. So he is a sophomore in college while everyone else is a freshman. Ayame and Rin are school friends of Kagome, who don't really talk together and I don't know why. Koga as usual, has a crush on Kagome, but gave up after Inuyasha and Kagome started to date. I just never mentioned about him before.**

**Also, some things should get cleared up about the Band of Seven hating Sango's family. ; hope this answers all your questions casui! And don't worry, Bankotsu is cool! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

**Fight**

**Sango's P.O.V.**

Inuyasha used the 'Iron reaver soul stealer' on Renkotsu, but he dodged. He somehow has some matches so he let them and threw them at Inuyasha. **(A/n: I can't have him spit the fire outta his mouth! Do you know how dangerous that is! I also can't let him have anything so powerful or else the whole building will catch on fire)**

"WHOA, watch where you're aiming that shit!" Inuyasha said, dodging all the matches. "Sorry, stop moving and let me hit you!" He said.

"Well Sango, your friends really care about you. Sadly they are going to die." Bankotsu whispered quietly in my ear. '_Why is he after me? Wait, father said he had many enemies in the past: Some from when he married mother, or from his old company. Who may this be? Why is he doing this to me?' _I thought, tears threatening to come out. I quietly slipped my fingers into my back pockets, hoping that my razor was still there. When I didn't have my sword with me **(A/n: there is one weapon!) **I always had the razor with me. Just in case if my father would do something drastic, or to cut something open.

After the left pocket was no avail, I tried the right one. I felt my finger touch cold metal. Bingo was my name-o! Okay, that sounded weird… **-.-;** I slowly pulled it out, sweat dripping from the side of my head, as I tried to cut the cloth loose. I got a small tear; I quickly took a look at Bankotsu. He seemed to be too interested in the fight. His other goons **(A/n: Whom I forgot) **are keeping watch somewhere in the city, from what I heard.

I continued to cut the cloth without making a sound. I succeeded, but there was little noise so I groaned and squirmed to cover it. My hands were free, but I kept the cloth covering my hands. I quickly pulled my hands apart and punched Bankotsu in the face.

"You Bitch! Why punch me?" He said as he got up, and he walked closer to me. I pulled off the gag and ripped off the cloth around my feet. Backing up against the wall, my hand tightened on the razor. I saw Miroku slowly getting closer to me as he tried to fight of Jankotsu. "S-stay away from me, I got a razor blade!" weak, but I needed to say something.

He laughed. He laughed evilly as he advanced towards me. "No matter what, I bet you are wondering why I kidnapped you and well, killed your mother. Our families are arch rivals since I believe the feudal era." He said. I gasped. The feudal era? Man, talk about long grudges. Anyways, he talked to me about the whole thing. Why? I don't know, but I do wonder.** (A/n: I'm having a hard time to keep her in character now.)**

"For the feudal era, I don't know why. But for this era, my father fell in love with your mother, but she didn't give a shit for him! It broke his heart. So he almost killed your father but failed. So that's my father's story, but for the seven of us, it's different. You have something we want: the last chunk of the sacred jewel." He said. He stuck out his hand and demanded me to hand it over.

How did he find out I had the last part of the sacred jewel? Why does he want it? Mostly only demons want it, but he's human. Millions of questions entered my head at once. "Why are you doing this to me? WHY!" I yelled. "I want the jewel, that's why." He slowly took out his katana that was strapped behind his back. "And if you won't give it to me, I'll have to kill you for it."

Okay, this part, I really wish I had my weapons with me. A razor blade was no good against a sword. I quickly checked my surroundings, hoping to find a weapon. I saw a huge piece of wood. _That's gotta work. _I thought, looking at Miroku, who was fighting. Inuyasha was too. I saw through the windows, Kagome was calling the police or someone. By the looks of her annoying foot tapping, as if they put her on hold.

I jumped up and did a summersault over Bankotsu and got the wood, and held it while in a fighting stance. He looked somehow…amused at my actions, you could tell by the look of amusement in his eyes. "You really think that could stop me." He said while he charged at me. I held the wood in my arms, defending myself as much as I could. He didn't give a powerful swing, but only enough to cut the wood in half.

_Damn it! Damn it to hell! Don't they have another sword around here?_ I thought bitterly as I dodged more and more swings. "You cannot dodge forever Sango!" He said with wide eyes and a mad grin on his face. He barely got me, but his sword pummeled straight into the ground, making a large gap.

I kept dodging not knowing what to do, suddenly; I came into a corner with many boxes. I quickly hid behind there to catch my breath. "No use hiding there!" he said, as I heard him approach. I grabbed the nearest thing, and I realized what it was when a strange light peered through the old shed.

It was a sword.

**End Sango's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

Start Kagome's P.O.V.**

I was left outside to call the police, well; I don't know what I would do inside. I could use my purifying powers but I haven't completed them yet. But I also don't have my arrows. I sighed as I held my pink cell phone to my ear, listening to the person talk, while tapping my foot.

_Short flashback_

_I dialed the police and waited a few seconds before someone picked up._

"_Hello, Tokyo Police office. Please state your emergency." I heard._

"_Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am in front of an old shed outside of town where the Band of Seven is located. They also currently have a hostage." I said calmly._

"_Okay, please remain calm miss." Like hello! I am! "Tell me where you are."_

_So I told them where we were. _

_End short flashback on the conversation_

"Okay we are on the way." The male officer said. "Hey, we got the doughnuts!" I heard some guy shout in the back. Ugh, how come police people love to eat foods like doughnuts?

"We'll be there in 5 minutes." He said and then hung up on me. Darn, now what. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, please be alright. I looked and faced towards the city, hoping to see flashing lights of cars, or some sight of anybody coming. Never before in my life, have I felt so helpless.

**End Kagome's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

Start Miroku's P.O.V.**

Grr….this is getting no where. Jankotsu keeps trying to punch me and I keep punching him. It's useless, but finally, he stops and gets into position, leaving him in a trance like thingy, and I prepared for him to charge. I took the nearest thing I could grab which was a yard stick. Jakotsu finally took another one and we started to hit each other, but we kept blocking. Sweat was dropping off my face as I blocked his every attack. But I can't escape. Well, I got one shot at this.

"Hey Jakotsu, Inuyasha's over there!" I said to him, pointing at him. "OOOOOH MY GOD!" He yelled, and dropped his stick in his attempt to find him. Taking this time, I hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

When I looked over at Inuyasha, he had managed to beat Renkotsu. "Come on, let's find Sango!" I yelled, and we ran to the other side of the cabin. **(A/n: mind you, this is a huge cabin.)**

**End Miroku's P.O.V. **

**

* * *

Start Sango's P.O.V.**

It was a sword! Fate will be on my side. I thought. I grabbed the sheath and pulled out the sword. It was a regular Katana. But it was dusty and a bit rusted. Good none the less.

I held it at a stance as Bankotsu came closer to me. "Ah, so you finally have a weapon, huh?" he pointed his sword at me. I made the first move. I ran at him and slashed the katana as he came closer to me doing the same. A swift second later, our backs were faced towards each other. My sleeve tore, and I saw a bit of blood came out. I was bleeding, so it seems. I heard Bankotsu's shirt rip slightly, but I know no blood was shed.

"Heh, not bad for a girl." He said smugly. I glared as I turned around. "Feh, give up." I said dangerously. He had a smirk on his face. He killed my brother, he killed my mother, and why does he want the jewel? I know who has the other part of the jewel, but why me?

Suddenly I heard an "OOOOOH MY GOD!" which sounded like Jakotsu, Suddenly a few Whacks and two thumps were heard. Looking at Bankotsu, he seemed shock by the sudden sound, and I used this time to attack.

I took the katana and sliced him. But he moved just before I could do some serious damage. When I took a look at him, his left shoulder was bleeding, and his short sleeve was cut off, revealing a white tank top stained with blood.

Panting, I stood up, he was good! "You wench." He said as he turned around facing me, his eyes narrowed into a hard glare, and his mouth was laced with a dangerous smirk. He threw his sword down and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a gun. I gasped, there was no way I could beat a gun with this dull sword. Tears formed at the corner at my eye, and I refused to cry. So this is how it ends. My whole life was meaning less. Good bye Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku…everyone.

"SANGO!" Someone yelled out drastically, and as Bankotsu laughed, Miroku came to me. "Are you hurt Sango?" he asked me, looking at my arm. "I'm fine Miroku, but leave, I don't want you to get involve in this." I said strictly. He said, "No Sango, I won't leave you." He looked straight into my eyes.

Bankotsu stopped laughing and looked at us. Smirking still, he pulled the trigger twice, both bullets aimed for me. Before I could move, Miroku got in front of me. I saw Inuyasha running towards us, as he kicked the gun out of Bankotsu's hand, and started to beat him up, but he was just too strong.

Tears blocked my vision as I saw one bullet hit Miroku's arm, and the other hitting his stomach. "MIROKU!" I yelled, not being able to hold back tears. They flowed freely as Miroku fell backwards into my legs.

"Miroku no baka, how could you take a bullet for me?" I asked him as I held him in my arms, trying to search for the bullets. He smiled, blood trickling down his mouth. "I'd die for you any day." He said, before going unconscious in my very arms.

"MIROKU!" I yelled, and suddenly, I felt someone's presence in the back of me, when I turned around, it was too late, someone used the back of the sword to hit me in the head.

The pain thumping in my head, I started to fall down. I saw Inuyasha and Bankotsu still fighting, but when I looked straight ahead, behind the shelves and all, I saw police officers bursting through the door with Kagome in front. My vision started to get blurry, and I let the darkness consume me yet again.

**

* * *

A/n: Sorry, about everything, including the cliff hanger. See, I got banned from the computer, and everyday I've been earning time. Also I am totally busy still! I'll try to update, but I can't promise another chapter for maybe 2-3 weeks or less hopefully. Sorry again!**

**-Sanity-less a.k.a. L1Ldumie TK**


	9. Won't you wake up?

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.**

**A/n: I am terribly sorry, but my time on the internet has been cut yet again. School is starting for me soon and I am only allowed to go on for projects. So I'll be multitasking. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9:

**Won't you wake up?**

**Sango's P.O.V.**

I woke up, and my eye site was still blurry. My head was thumping with pain. I groaned as I sat up, my body aching with pain. The room was dark, as my vision became clearer. I slowly looked around, the room was plain, and by the light gray shade of the room due to the lighting, I think I was back into the hospital.

Lights were turned off and when I looked by my side, I saw two chairs. How did I get here?

I suddenly remembered, the fight, me being kidnapped, Miroku and Inuyasha rescuing me…and…Miroku taking those bullets for me.

My eyes widened and tears started pouring out of my eyes, for I not bother to put on a mask and act tough. Miroku might be dead. It'll be my entire fault, my entire fault. I couldn't live to know my beloved one was dead.

"Sango, are you awake?" a gentle voice asked me. I slowly turned my head and saw Kagome standing at the door way. "Ka…Kagome…" I said weakly. My voice was dry and croaky from the lack of water.

She quietly walked over to me, and gently pushed me back into bed. "You shouldn't get up just yet, maybe in a few hours, its 7:30 a.m. You we're unconscious for about 12 hours I believe." Her voice was a bit on the sad tone.

"Kagome, what happened to the Band of Seven? Inuyasha? Miroku?" I asked her, my voice still weak and tired, but I had to know.

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Sango, the Band of Seven, were put into jail, but they think they can escaped, they have been put to execution. Inuyasha is okay, he's just got some minor burns, and Miroku…" tears were coming out of her eyes.

"He's not dead is he?" I asked her. Tears brimming at the end of my eyes. She shook her head signaling no, but tears pouring out of her eyes. "He's in a deep coma." She sobbed out, her bangs covering her eyes.

My heart broke. He did that much damage just to prevent me from dying. If only I had given them the shikon jewel. I gripped the white blanket I was under. "If only I had given them my part of the jewel." I said to Kagome.

Her eyes widened, but tears still covered her eyes. "Sango, you should never give it up. If it ever fell into their hands…" she stopped there.

"I know, but we are the protectors. And here I thought I could live a normal life." I said, laughing coldly a bit. The door opened to reveal a slight sad Inuyasha and the doctor.

"Hello Sango, I'm your doctor and my name is Hiten." **(A/n: surprise) **"Your wounds are healing okay, it seems. No fever, no concussion, nothing. You can leave whenever you want. Your clothes are on the slef over on your right." Hiten said without looking from the clipboard oh, maybe that every doctor uses. He left the teenagers alone.

Inuyasha came in, his bangs covering his face, his head down. "Are you okay Sango?" He asked quietly. **(A/n: OOC!) **I nodded, but cried. Kagome was crying, and Inuyasha looked like he was confused, not knowing if he should let us cry, or just comfort us.

"Can…can I see him?" I asked looking at Inuyasha, wiping my tears away. He said no. "We can't see him right now, but in a few hours."

"Hai" was all that I could say I didn't bother to protest, though I desired too. God must hate me. He's making me suffer. By making Miroku sleep. Sleep near death. He may never wake up. He hates me.

"Come on Sango, let's get out, then we'll see Miroku." Kagome said in a gentle voice to me. "Hai, just, wait outside a bit, I need to change." I said. She nodded and dragged Inuyasha out. Once I heard the door close, I got out of bed slowly. I was in those patient dresses. It felt weird. I walked on the cold floor, but I didn't feel anything.

I staggered to my clothes and picked them up. I looked around tiredly as I went to the bathroom to change. The bathroom was plain, all white. White Marble. I sighed and took off the hospital robe, and put on my purple tank top, blue jeans, and the heart necklace Miroku gave me, which was next to the small yet huge fragment of the Shikon Jewel that was passed through my family for years. I'm not a priestess, but I come from a long line of slayers. Kagome is a priestess, and she has the whole jewel except for my fragment.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to find my shoes. I looked around my bed, and found them next to wear my clothes had been. I put on my socks and my black sneakers, not crying, but tears were lingering.

As soon as I finished, I walked out, not bothering to mask my emotions. I walked to the end of the hall and found Inuyasha with Kagome, bickering. "Why should I?" I heard Inuyasha demand. "Cause she's in no position to be yelled at! The love of her life is in a coma and really has no chance of waking up! Miroku is like my brother and so I know how she feels! Even you have to feel something, he's your cousin!" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Cousin? Small world, but on the other hand, Miroku barely has a chance to wake up? …then and there, I gave up hope in my life… I pretended I didn't hear a thing and walked to them.

"I'm ready, let's go for a walk." I said quietly. They stopped bickering and became quiet. Inuyasha knew not to get in a moody girls way. I felt as if I needed to see him now. So I ran from them and went up to one of the doctors. "Do you know where Miroku Houshi is?" I demanded. He calmly pointed the directions to me. I thanked him and ran to his room.

**Miroku's P.O.V.**

Darkness. Just plain….everything so black. My mind is wandering around my head, why won't my eyes open?

I feel as if I'm in a bed…those voices. Who are they?

"He isn't dead, just in a coma….but by the looks of it, it's a deep coma. He ain't gonna wake up anytime soon." The voice said. "The bullet was close to his heart, I'm really surprised he isn't dead…yet."

So….I'm in a coma? I may never come out?

So many questions, ones I cannot ask. Sango…. I wonder if she's okay. She should be. I hope. Inuyasha, Kagome, My foster Father Mushin, and Sango. The love of my life. Ever since I laid my eyes on her, since I was 9, I knew I would always love her.

"Might as well make a funeral? I think we should measure him, just in case." Another voice said.

"Information first. His name is Miroku Houshi… It says his parents are dead so he lives with his foster father, an old friend of his father's. Alert he at once, I'll measure him." The first voice said.

"Hai"

I was sitting alone, just inside my head… I can hear them. Why, can I, I thought people in comas couldn't hear. I am so screwed. I need my love, I need Sango.

Time passed by as I sat in nothingness in my mind. I didn't bother to think. Just stare.

Stare.

I heard the door open and Sango's voice poured into my ears. "This is Miroku's room right? Miroku Houshi."

"Yes, you may visit him, but he's in a deep coma." The first voice said. "Sango, please wait!" I heard….Kagome's voice. "Feh! Why'd you bother? She ain't gonna listen ya know." That's Inuyasha for you.

"Oh Miroku! I am so sorry, you're suffering because of me. Why? Why did you protect me?" I heard her sob. I cringed at the thought of her face being sad. I never liked that sad looked. I loved her smiles.

"If only you could hear me, I would say I love you and I would die for you. Please wake up; I'm dying, not in reality, but in my dreams." She whispered. And I heard her crying. Why couldn't I wake up! Why…

That's all I can ask.

'Why'

**

* * *

A/n: I was gonna have this posted yesterday, but my dad came home before I could finish. School is gonna start on the 7th for me, so I cant guarantee an update from any story any time too. Other news…**

**I'm gonna get my hair highlighted on the 6th! I have black hair, natural. So I'm gonna have copper brown highlights, not really huge, but thin, all around my head. And light purple highlights on my 'bangs'. Well front of my head. ; MWUAHAHA!**

**I completely changed my accessories. Purple and black and silver and gold now. **

**R&R!**


	10. My memories of you

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took longer. School started and so I've been getting homework and I have my project due and I'm going to audition for drama! Weekends and elective if they'll still have it! So its hard to remember all this crap.**

**Also I couldn't dye my hair brown and purple. I got slight brownish red highlights that kinda show in the light! Also a hint of dark purple but it doesn't show.**

**My school had its first lunch dance a whiles back, but it was sooo much fun just dancing with friends!**

**Ignore my rambles!**

**Disclaimer: If I truly owned Inuyasha…oh boy, would there be Jaken bashing…maybe loads of koga bashing!**

**Koga and Jaken fans: KILLLLLLL!**

**Disclaimer: O.O; WAAAAAHHHH just remember, I don't own!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

**My Memories of You**

**Sango's P.O.V.**

It's been two months since Miroku got into that horrid coma. Everyday after school, I would visit him until late in the night. Just sitting there, holding his cold hand, just waiting for him to open his eyes. No matter what, if I dream, it's about him. I'm always thinking about him 24/7. I'm falling deeper and deeper into my sorrow and depression.

I don't care about anything anymore. I used to visit my dad in jail, where he was staying at some place to help him stop his drinking needs. He said sorry so many times, and told me that the lost of Kohaku hurt him. We we're even sadder when it was confirmed. My mother was murdered by the Band of Seven. I was left with her inheritance, and my father would be released in 7 years.

Time just stopped for me. I stopped talking to Kagome and Inuyasha, my father, myself and everyone around me. My grades are falling. I'll be kicked out any day now.

"SANGO TAIYJI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE. THANK YOU." The principal's voice rung throughout the school; No one noticed except for me and my friends. I was the little depressed girl in the magenta tank top and green pants.

I walked into the office and sat down. The secretary called me in and so I went inside, to see the principal.

"Hello Sango. Do you know why you're here?" He asked me, nicely.

"Yes Mr. Nasiki. My grades correct?"

"Yes. You have been failing every paper since Houshi Miroku got into that sudden coma." He said, his voice had a bit of anger, disappointment, pity and understanding.

"It's been hard on me sire. I loved him and he took a shot for me." I said, trying to hide the tears.

He sighed. "I understand that, but, do you think that he would want you to be this way--?"

I interrupted him, knowing it was rude. "Sorry Mr. Naiski. I know this garbage already. It won't matter. They say he may die soon. They say all this stuff that I know isn't true. But somehow, my heart knows what will happen. My heart feels like it's going to die. My head just says don't give up hope."

He sighed again. "Sango, just do better, I don't want to kick you out. You shouldn't be sad; _he_ wouldn't want it that way." I just nodded. "Hai."

He clapped his hands. "Okay! Now off to class!" and he waved me good-bye. I stood up and walked out of his office. The final bell rang, indicating that it was the beginning of our small winter break. The sky was gray, and there was a cold but gentle breeze. I went into my class to retrieve my backpack. I got it and left the building, ignoring Kagome's endless chatter about her family's trip to China, and that she was leaving in an hour.

"Well, I gotta go; I'll be back in a month! Bye Inuyasha! Bye Sango oh and please Sango, don't do anything that will affect everyone." Kagome said to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder and a comfy smile landed on her face. I couldn't help myself, but I smiled a tiny bit for the first time in two months, and said okay. We said our goodbyes and me and Inuyasha kept walking to the hospital.

It was after all, the two month anniversary of Miroku's coma.

An uncomfortable silence passed between us. "Sango, you know you can't keep being sad forever. You gotta buckle up." He said quietly to me.

I looked at him. I wanted to scream, "I WANT TO DIE! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!"

I felt a terrible smack come across my face, when I looked up, I saw a mad Inuyasha with his hand stuck outwards.

"Don't you dare say that kinda shit ever again…" He hissed out, his eyes glaring hard. I guess I said it out loud. I couldn't hold it anymore.

I cried. I threw myself at Inuyasha and cried my heart out. "Why? Why does this stuff happen to me?" I sobbed out, gripping on to his blood red long sleeved shirt. He was like my brother…the brother I never had.

He just embraced me and just stood there, trying his best to calm me down, even though he _hated_ to see a girl he feels close to cry. It was a weakness, one just like his mother had. Our families we're close, he was a distant family friend.

After what felt like hours **(only 3 minutes)** I broke the embrace and smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha, you're a good friend." He crossed his arms and said "keh"

We we're at the hospital, Inuyasha went into the cafeteria to find his ramen, and I just sat there next to Miroku, holding his hand, looking at his face, just staring at him, hoping he would wake up.

The room was so quiet, none of the doctors we're there, just the clock, going 'tick tock'.

I sighed. I didn't feel like crying, I didn't feel anything in short. Was I still alive though…was Miroku still alive?

I stared into space, slowly, just slowly breathing…

Crying wont solve anything, being strong won't do anything if the person is near death's door, one foot in, the other one in the world of the living.

I just sat sitting in a daze…life was boring to me, without Houshi, Miroku.

"_Sango, you know you can't keep being sad forever. You gotta buckle up." _Inuyasha…I'm not as uncaring, I'm nothing but a greedy human…tears streaked my face, and I didn't notice…not one bit.

**

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Damn. I was eating in the hospital's cafeteria, when my mom called, we we're going on some damned trip to America. Screw America **(A/n: That punk of an ass… Inuyasha fans: KILLLLLLLLLL! A/n: not again….-runs for life-)** for all I care, Sango's not even eating anymore…she has to buckle up.

I walked into the visiting room, where I saw Sango, next to Miroku's bedside, she hadn't moved an inch, but…the smell of salt lingered in the air. I knew it, she was crying.

"Oi, Sango…stop crying damn it!" I said, very impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, Inuyasha…." She said, noticing the tears on her face, she started to wipe them off. "Listen, I have to go to the place in America for a week, so take care okay?" I said, stubbornly, as I tapped my foot waiting for a reply.

"Sure Inuyasha, I will…" She said, not taking her eyes Miroku. I sighed. "Okay, well later, my plane leaves in an hour." I said, waving my hand dismissingly. No reason why I did that, it just fitted my mood. I walked out the hospital doors, not showing my worry, afraid that Sango will commit suicide…

**Sango's P.O.V.**

I listened to my CD player as I walked back to my old house. It was a while since I was there…What am I listening to? Dir en Grey's Cage **(A/n: That song is soooo cool! xD)**. Kagome likes mostly pop songs, but I like all kinds of music…**(A/n: Okay, basically, I'm gonna make her listen to SOME J-pop and lots of J-rock, since I am getting into them, and there isn't going to be any J-rap. YES, I heard from someone that there is in fact, J-rap –barfs in bag- I hate rap, with the exception of Eminem, since it doesn't sound nasty at all)**.

Walking down my old street, I saw the street deserted. I pulled out my key, from my pocket and stuck it in the door as I ran up the steps of my house. I looked inside…plain and bare. Empty beer bottles laid on the floor, covered with a layer of dust, old police crossing tape still around my house. I ducked under them and ran upstairs. I went into my old room and sat on my bed.

All my old memories came floating back, and I cried. My mother, my father, Kohaku…

Kohaku…

"Sister…"

Those words….

"Sister, please open your eyes…" and so I did…

I saw him….Kohaku…

"Koh…kohaku…." My voice was caught in my throat. "Sister, I miss you…don't cry…" he said to me, I couldn't do anything. Kohaku was dressed in his small suit, the one he wore when he was buried, but, he looked slightly transparent.

He embraced me, I couldn't feel him, but I knew he was there.

"Kohaku…why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, but why?" I asked him as he let go. He smiled timidly. "I-I missed you is all…I also saw that you we're sad."

"Kohaku…Mama's dead, Papa's in jail, Miroku….I loved him and he's in a coma!" I slightly cried out.

"Sister, don't get sad, I don't like it when you're sad." Kohaku said, looking sad. "Sister…I have to go soon, I hope I can see you again…" His eyes started to water. "Kohaku…tell mama I love her if I see her, please, and I hope I can see you too…I'd do anything to put you at rest, or make you alive again…"

Kohaku smiled. "Bye sister, I'm sure we'll meet again!" I smiled. "Bye Kohaku, take care…" I said as his ghost faded slowly away…

I should have asked him…do you really see your life flash before your eyes, before you die?

I can't help but wonder…I looked around my bare room, hoping that my life will return to normal…

Miroku, wake up will you?

**

* * *

Miroku's P.O.V.**

Sango and Inuyasha we're talking…will Sango commit suicide? What will happen?

Many visitors come and go, but Sango will always want to be by my side… my life wasn't meant to be so complicated…

"Miroku, wake up will you?" that sounded much like Sango's…

I can't help BUT wonder…what will happen?

**Regular P.O.V.**

The doctor walked into Miroku's room to see how he's doing.

"Hm… what the…?" The doctor took Miroku's pulse. It seemed slower than usual. He looked paler than usual, but it wasn't noticeable. Thinking that it was his imagination, he called in the other doctors.

"Hey, look at the boy!" the doctor shouted. They took his temperature and ran some tests. "Hn…it seems its for real. This boy seems to have less of a chance at living…Miroku Houshi seems to be wasting away, and is currently walking closer to death's door.

"We can't do anything for him doctor?" The nurse asked, her brown hair swaying as she handed the doctor the clipboard. "No, there is only hope for the kid now." He said as he shook his head.

The nurse sighed. She knew Miroku had a girlfriend who loved him. How heartbroken will she be when he died?

No one knew…and no one knows if Miroku heard them or not…no one was prepared for what would happen next.

**

* * *

A/n: Sorry, I didn't want to cut it off right here, I am like, updating hard times too, but at two paragraphs every other day (sadly it isn't so long though), I've been buried in homework, and I got into drama! That cuts off my time by a lot! I mean, I'm like, an hour away from Hollywood, and my class is like, 1 to 5 pm! Also, after drama, I'm heading over to a slumber party, and I'm planning on finishing up Hard Times first before the next chapter comes up…**

**I ran out of ideas for Just Another Day. Its just too damn hard! I may end up deleting it…or wait until this story is finished…**

**Also, I need your help! As reviewers, you have THREE choices on what'll happen with 'Losing Myself'. Either, Miroku will die, and so will Sango, leaving them together forever until they get reincarnated; Miroku wakes up and Sango will be happy; or I can write the first one and have an alternate ending. So you can read whichever one you want. –smiles-**

**This chapter was way too short for me, I wanted a long ass chapter, but I'm too freaking lazy. Also, I got the PSAT coming up. YES, it's a high school level test that 8th graders will be taking. I will not even think of updating until after the test (which is October 12th), for I may be studying the hell. Testing three straight hours…also, for Halloween, I wanna dress up in a straight jacket! xD haha, yeah, seems cool. Thank you for reading my rambles. I got many new ideas. If you will take the time and read some of my ideas coming up….dont mind it if you don't care… they are after all, ideas…**

**One life to lose, another to gain: (Inuyasha) Kikyo's thoughts on Inuyasha. A one shot.**

**Love in too many ways: (D.N.Angel) Daisuke and Dark are siblings. Satoshi and Krad are too. Risa and Riku are still twins, crushing on Dark and Daisuke. But when they don't return Risa and Riku's feelings…who do they want? A DaixSat and DarkxKrad story yaoi.**

**We Meet Again: (Inuyasha) everyone died in the final battle except Kagome. She returns to her era, with all her memories. Finding out that Naraku survived the final blow, Naraku sends her down the well while trying to take the restored Shikon Jewel. But as she exits the well, she sees all her friends…three months before the battle took place…can Kagome live through the second battle with her friends this time? Or will history repeat itself?**

**Look at that button! –gasp- if you press it, you'll get a Dir en Grey CD, a Miyavi CD, a cyber dollar, or an Anti-Hilary Duff button! It is so worth clicking that purple button.**


	11. Knocking on Death's door

**A/n: No one voted… TT I have decided though….**

**Will _this_ be the last chapter of 'Losing Myself'? Find out….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Kouga, Ayame, etc. And thank god…But I would like to own Kikyo, Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku…-wink-**

**WARNING: VERY OOC! DO NOT HATE! DO NOT _FLAME_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

**Knocking On Death's door **

**Sango's P.O.V.**

I dropped the pan of cookies I was holding as Miroku's Foster Father told me something over the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MIROKU'S GONNA DIE!" I yelled at him over the phone as I shook the phone with both hands, trying not to cry.

"**Don't blame me Sango, I'm just telling you what the doctors told me."** He tried to explain to me, trying to calm me down. I didn't pay attention. My Heart felt like braking.

"**I'm sorry Sango…we can't do anything but pray. Good Bye." **He said before he hung up. I hung up too. _  
_

I just sat on the kitchen chair. Thinking…

He left me…I couldn't even say "I Love You" to him before he left.

The time we met…

Ever since I met Miroku, we hung out every day…and that was long ago…I can't remember my life without him.

I never knew he would leave me.

Miroku, I need you now more than ever. These past months since you were in a coma, it's been so tough for me. I need you to survive Miroku…what the hell did I ever do to the ones that control my life! I never asked them to make my life a living hell…one tragedy after another…

But…my love for Miroku is eternal. I lost part of myself after not being with him for so long…

I don't believe it…I refused to believe it at first….but it was nothing that could be helped. No matter how much I denied it, part of me knew it was true…

"I need to visit him…I just need too." I said to myself as I ran out of the Higurashi's shrine. It had only been a day since I last saw Miroku…but it felt as if I hadn't seen him since that day.

So I ran out of the steps, jumping and landing on every 5 steps. I don't care if I actually injure myself. I need to see him.

I jumped from the last step, and ran out on to the busy street, ignoring the honks of the annoyed drivers. It felt as if I didn't care. I just wanted him. My dearest Miroku, wait for me. Don't ever die without me by your side. I want to be with you until the very end.

**

* * *

**

I finally reached the hospital. I'm in front of the door, panting, and trying to breathe properly. The doctors near by me on their coffee break just looked at me and shook their heads. I didn't even see them before I opened Miroku's door.

The white room seemed bare to me; even if the only other person in there was Miroku. I guess I was expecting a fucking miracle: one that would never come true…that we could turn back time, and start again.

I sat and stared at the heart monitor. Beep….beep….beep… The green lines went up and down, like mountains. I grabbed Miroku's hands, his skin, was cold, but so warm to me. A small smile graced my lips as I held his pale hand.

Beep…wait…where was that other beep! I looked quickly at the monitor, which was glaring at me…by showing a straight line. A small mountain…and a straight line once more…

No.

God damn it, no.

Fuck you…it can't…

Another small mountain came up upon the green lines, and then, the beep…long and annoying.

"Doctor…" I mumbled as I walked out, and saw Miroku's usual doctor. "DOCTOR, MIROKU HOUSHI! HE…." I yelled out to him, screaming, crying as he came running towards the room, two nurses on their way.

They looked at the monitor, then back to me. They looked at each other and nodded. "Ma'am, please exit the room. We need you to stay clear, we will let you come in. Sire, get the supplies quick!" One nurse said as she pushed me out gently.

As soon as I was out, the door closed. I heard nothing else from them….nothing.

I blocked out all sounds, staring into nothing…I don't know how long I was staring, but the pain wouldn't leave.

Wanting to cry, the pain _within_ my heart….I can't describe it…I never felt it…before.

Tears…

Heart…

Miroku…

"Ma'am…?"

Nothing left…

"Miss…?"

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, which caused me to look up.

God…my eyes feel dry…

"Y-yes doctor…What's the news on Houshi?" I forced out…waiting the news I expected.

"Well…Ma'am…I'm sorry…but he is confirmed dead…" He told me, filled with sadness….almost…..pity was written all over his face…

Cold ass bastard…

"Would you like to sit next to him…?" He asked me…no hesitation…at all…

God dammit…..he's a big. Fat. Bitch.

"Sure." I said…not knowing how the heck to act.

I walked into the eerie room; filled with nothing…I sat next to the bed. Miroku's body, still on it, and I ran my hand through Miroku's hair. So soft…so lovely, it felt to touch him before…

The nurse pulled the white sheet over his body. I put my hand back on my lap, as I saw her pull the sheet over his head.

The final time I get to see him…he last got to see me…all in the past.

* * *

I went home that night, knowing that Miroku's foster father had been informed. He sounded very, very drunk again. I smirked as I held a bottle of pills that I bought, not to long ago.

"I have no reason to live…now." I said as I walked out of the Higurashi home, leaving two notes, one for Kagome, and one for Inuyasha. One final look at everything, I ran out the door, slamming it, never looking back.

I didn't see the folded note fly open as I slammed the door.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Thanks so much for everything you had ever done for me, but I am so sorry to announce, to inform you of Miroku Houshi's death. You are like a sister to me, to dear to lose. But I have no use to live anymore. I love you very much, but I am on my way to hell, never to see Miroku again. I know he's on his way to heaven and I am not. Committing suicide gives you one ticket to hell. Please, don't kill yourself, you have Inuyasha._

_Love forever,_

_Sango_

_

* * *

Dear Inuyasha,_

_You're like a brother to me. I am sorry to announce your cousin, Miroku Houshi, is dead. I decided to commit suicide for I have no purpose. Most of the things I'd like to say are in Kagome's note. Tell her to read it aloud._

_Love,_

_Sango_

_

* * *

A week later_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ugh…I can't believe you came back as soon as we did!" Kagome said slowly as she opened her house door, Inuyasha beside her, helping her carry her bags. She and Inuyasha was informed of Miroku's death and came back as soon as they heard.

"Hey, what's that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the notes on the counter.

"Dunno, let's check." Kagome said, grabbing the unfolded note, which had her name on it.

"No…" Kagome cried.

Everyone read the note. They ran to the only place they knew Sango would go to when she felt depressed: her house.

They found her body moments later at Sango's house; Where Miroku had found her moments before her first attempt.

She was buried, along side with Miroku at the local graveyard. Both families came to an end that day. Both gravestones had said, they loved each other so much...they loved eachother to death.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha got married later, they have a little quarter demon, named, Shippo. A few years later, they decided to show Shippo the couple he never would get to meet.

"Shippo look at this grave stone…its where two very important people lie…" Kagome said softly to her baby boy as she kneeled on the ground in front of Sango and Miroku's grave.

Unnoticed by Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo, a ghostly figured appeared, in the shape of a young women, who died by overdose a few years back.

Sango was her name; she looked pale and unhappy. She could never find rest again, until she finished her task…of watching over her friends, until they've died peacefully.

Kagome looked up; getting a feeling someone was looking at her. She saw Sango, who could offer a small smile to Kagome. Kagome smiled back, looking at her long time friend.

Sango sat on her grave, smiling a sad smile. She couldn't rest in either worlds…doomed to wander the world. No hope, no love, nothing at all.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome whispered. Shippo was too busy looking at the graves to hear, but Inuyasha heard it well enough. Inuyasha kneeled down next to his beloved.

"Kagome…" He whispered to her, holding her tight as she looked like she wanted to cry. She let go of Shippo and held on to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha…I….she…Sango….dead….sad…ghost of…" She murmured.

She looked at where her best friend's ghost once stood; she wasn't there, but a small note was replaced the young ghost.

She took a hold of it…the writing was messy but it touched her.

_Dear Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_I didn't go to hell, but I must stay on Earth, to fulfill a task before I can go to any place. I will watch you when I can, so please know, you are always safe, no matter what happens. May you two love each other forever, and never ever choose death after an incident. Don't make the same mistake as me_

_Love forever,_

_Sango_

Inuyasha peered over to see the note before giving off a small smirk. Kagome smiled, "See you …Sango-chan" she whispered to the grave and looked over to Miroku's.

She thought she saw a spitting image of Miroku Houshi, giving his usual perverted smirk. But as soon as she blinked, it was gone."Shippo…Inuyasha…let's go home." Kagome said, picking up her son, who smiled brightly in return. "Mama…Papa!" He said happily as he ran to his mother, tripping.

She laughed and picked him up, holding him tightly so he wouldn't cry.

It was their own lives now…friendless if so…but Kagome and Inuyasha would never forget Sango or Miroku. It was them after all; they got together in the first place.

"_Sango-chan, Miroku-kun…I hope you both will get reincarnated…to find each other again." _Kagome thought, looking back and the graves one final time, before she went back home with Inuyasha.

_**The End**_

**

* * *

A/n: Okay…very crappy, I know. So sorry if you guys hate it. I tried. Also, I tried my hardest getting it done as soon as I could. I'll be without internet for 8 days.**

**ATTENTION TO IF YOU READ JUST ANOTHER DAY: I plan on discontinuing this story for a few reasons:**

**I don't like Kagome even if I support Kag/Inu, but I support Kik/Inu more. So this story won't be as good as I thought it would be…opinions change, you know.**

**I wasn't even planning on making it great anyways. It was almost a filler story that I wouldn't really put a lot of effort in.**

**I run out of ideas a lot for this story…I didn't even plan Kikyo coming into it. I decided to add a little spice into it…**

**I think you guys will kill me when you guys read the ending.**

**Thanks for paying time to this…for those who haven't bother to read it, read it any time. It will be on my profile page. Thank you guys for reading Losing myself.**

**My most successful story, this story is.**

**Don't forget to review! Ja ne minna-san! **


	12. Your eyes giving me hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Kouga, Ayame, etc. And thank god…But I would like to own Kikyo, Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku…-wink-**

**WARNING: VERY OOC! DO NOT HATE! DO NOT _FLAME_**

**And to 'Sango' in review for the first Alternative claimed she was 'practically Sango's reincarnation'….**

**Okay, I don't give a fucking shit about you practically being her reincarnation. Guess what? I don't think you realize that the show Inuyasha is FICTIONAL. Which means it doesn't exist… if you do realize that, well woop-de-fucking-doo for you! If you don't effing like my story, don't review! I said 'Please Review' didn't I? That means you don't need to!**

**I hate those people who think they look like someone else whose dead so they think they are their reincarnation. I don't care, and I don't care if you and your group give a fuck. Get a life, screw you all bitches and guess what! I fucking hate Inuyasha! I fucking hate Kagome! And I absolutely fucking hate Shippo! You know what, all of you may looove all three of those characters. I don't. Can't change it and you can hate me for it. Whatever, I don't care if your Kagome's new reincarnation or her mother, I don't care if your Inuyasha's reincarnation and you call me anything. You can threaten to kill me and I'd laugh at you and give you a weird stare…**

**I barely care for the outcome of these characters…I prefer all of them die, and get it over with. And 'Sango', you're gonna die too so I don't care…you aren't immortal. **

**Oh yeah, and don't bother saying I am this person's reincarnation….tell that to someone who gives a real fuck about Inuyasha and will want your little shitty attention! GET A LIFE ASSWIPES!**

**Thank you for reading that and here is the living one, bitches, since you always _hate_ to see them die.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Your eyes give me hope**

**Sango's P.O.V.**

I dropped the pan of cookies I was holding as Miroku's Foster Father told me something over the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MIROKU'S GONNA DIE!" I yelled at him over the phone as I shook the phone with both hands, trying not to cry.

"**Don't blame me Sango, I'm just telling you what the doctors told me."** He tried to explain to me, trying to calm me down. I didn't pay attention. My Heart felt like braking.

"**I'm sorry Sango…we can't do anything but pray. Good Bye." **He said before he hung up. I hung up too. _  
_

I just sat on the kitchen chair. Thinking…

He left me…I couldn't even say "I Love You" to him before he left.

The time we met…

Ever since I met Miroku, we hung out every day…and that was long ago…I can't remember my life without him.

I never knew he would leave me.

Miroku, I need you now more than ever. These past months since you were in a coma, it's been so tough for me. I need you to survive Miroku…what the hell did I ever do to the ones that control my life! I never asked them to make my life a living hell…one tragedy after another…

But…my love for Miroku is eternal. I lost part of myself after not being with him for so long…

I don't believe it…I refused to believe it at first….but it was nothing that could be helped. No matter how much I denied it, part of me knew it was true…

"I need to visit him…I just need too." I said to myself as I ran out of the Higurashi's shrine. It had only been a day since I last saw Miroku…but it felt as if I hadn't seen him since that day.

So I ran out of the steps, jumping and landing on every 5 steps. I don't care if I actually injure myself. I need to see him.

I jumped from the last step, and ran out on to the busy street, ignoring the honks of the annoyed drivers. It felt as if I didn't care. I just wanted him. My dearest Miroku, wait for me. Don't ever die without me by your side. I want to be with you until the very end.

**- -**

I ran as fast as I could, knowing Miroku wouldn't be dead.

I would die without him.

And yet, I have the will to go on inside me.

I will not be weak like last time over the summer.

I will live, for Miroku, for my Dad, for Kohaku and Mama…

…Kagome, Inuyasha and…for myself.

I will be strong…stronger than ever…Miroku…be strong. I ran without stopping all the way to the hospital, into his room…

Thank god they didn't change his room…I would not know what I would do… I stopped myself before I entered.

Am I too late?

There was only one way to find out…

…I took a deep breath and closed my eyes…

I pushed open the door and opened my eyes, and started to cry.

Miroku was sitting on the bed looking confused, when he spotted me he tried to get up, but I ran to him and pushed him down back in bed.

"Oh thank heavens….your alive." I mumbled as I wiped the fresh tears.

"Sango…are you okay?" He asked me, looking pale still as he looked up at me.

"Now that your awake…Miroku, I love you." I said as I held his hand tightly, with confidence. I know I can't live without him, so I need to let him know I love him, with all my heart. My heart was racing as I leaned in and hugged him.

"Sango…do you mean it?" He asked me, a bit shocked. I pulled from the hug I gave him, and looked at him straight in his eyes.

I smiled with tears in my eyes. "Yes, Miroku. I do." He pulled me into a hug, this time. "That's great; because I loved you with all my heart since the day we met."

The doctors came into the room… "Well, Miroku, you seem to be doing better now." He said, and we broke apart, blushing and grinning like mad idiots in love.

A few days later Miroku was let out of the hospital. We had one day to ourselves before Kagome and Inuyasha came back, happy like me to see Miroku back, but Inuyasha didn't show it. I smiled as we held hands, walking to college when Winter break was over. Miroku was accepted back in with loads of make up work from the time he was out.

By the next year on my birthday, Miroku proposed to me on my birthday. We got married the following year and graduated college the next.

_One year later:_

I sighed, looking around in our new condo. I plan on being a lawyer some day, but haven't really got the time. Miroku has a job as a chef during our sophomore year in college. I unpacked the last box of my boxes as Miroku did with his.

"Finally, we can get settled in." I said as I placed my hands on my hips and nodded in approval. Looking around our bedroom, I saw that the bed, the computer, internet, closet, dresser, mirror, and everything else were also in place.

"Yes, yes we can. What do you want to do first?" Miroku asked me, winking at me as he put his arms around my waist.

"Miroku…" I hugged him back. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back. The door closed and everything about our history together came flooding back in my head.

From the time I had a rough life to Miroku's coma and to our wedding day, I'm glad nothing changed, and I'm glad about it all now, because with out him, I may be in hell, filled with regret and sorrow.

I, Houshi Sango, promised never to do such a rash thing again….

Houshi Sango… doesn't sound so right, but, does it matter, because Miroku is the one I love…the one I'd kill for…and I know he knows that we love each other no matter what.

God, I love him so much. Someday, if I ever get reincarnated, I want to find Miroku Houshi. Maybe, someday, I hope to be with him after death.

_**The End**_

**A/n: I am sorry its short but I don't give a (beep). My new stories will eventually show, and I don't think you will like it…after all, it isn't one of those usual stories. Yes, I decided I will continue my Inuyasha stories, but there will not be a lot of effort.**


End file.
